Wish me Luck
by waterflower20
Summary: After their kiss in the champions' tent, Hermione and Cedric find themselves in a whirlpool of teenage angst, emotional breakdowns and heartbreak. AU after Goblet of Fire. Based on septasonicxx's one-shot Wish me Luck. Repost. *I don't own image*
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing but the plot...

**A/N: **Based on **septasonicxx**'s one shot Wish me Luck. Read it!

This is a repost. Apparently the story was deleted a few days ago because I had a none entry chapter up. I can't even remember if I did have such a chapter up. I know I did in another story of mine but not this.

I can be pissed right? I lost more than 200 reviews. I understand it was against the rules, I always abide by them but I'm human. In the midst of real life issues, I had honestly forgotten about it. Couldn't they issue a warning before jumping to such measures? Just a tiny little message would have been great instead of just deleting 100000+ words and so many reviews. And this is not just for me. I know many writers have lost stories they've put many years and work into and don't even know why.

Just a warning guys. That's all we ask. Trust me, no one would put up a fuss. Most of us simply need a reminder and we will correct our own mistakes. Just don't go erasing all our hard work without giving us a chance to fix it ourselves.

I'm lucky I have back up files for all my stories. If I wasn't such a paranoid, I'd had lost not only Wish me Luck but the will to continue it.

That said I'll post a chapter every week; a RL friend of mine offered to go through them for me before I publish them so have patience.

_**Wish me Luck**_

_**Prologue**_

Hermione, currently tucked in her four poster bed, couldn't sleep. And it was all _his _fault. Everything that had happened today had been his fault, no one else's. She hadn't done anything wrong! He initiated the... _grrr..._ kiss. But that was not the reason she was so upset, no sir! Everything that happened afterwards though... Now _that _was reason for murder.

88888

One week... One freaking week had already passed and they kept talking about the freaking task like it was a show! The four of them could have been _killed_ but no one seemed to care.

Except her of course.

Harry won the first place -naturally- and if you didn't count the minor scratch on his shoulder, he had no wounds; for that she was proud. And finally Ron realised his stupidity... _erm... his mistake, _she mentally corrected her self and now everything was OK; the infamous Golden Trio (who the Hell had started calling them that? Probably the twins. _I'm going to kill them)_ was back together closer than ever.

Everything was great, magnificent, glorious; you get the picture. The small smile that had formed on her lips dropped when she remembered what happened before the task in the champion's tent. As always when she thought about _him_ the familiar anger begun to boil inside her. After she ran out the medical tent crying, leaving her two best friends to work out their issues, she decided to go for a walk by the Black Lake to calm her nerves and clear her mind from stress. After weeks of worrying about Harry getting killed she could relax for a little while. She sat on the shore near Hagrid's hut and let her mind wonder. She wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her chin on them closing her eyes. Peace... and quiet... that was what she needed. When she reopened her eyes the sun was halfway set and the lake was painted in shades of flaming red and burnt orange. When she saw the giant squid nonchalantly swimming on the surface she couldn't help a giggle from escaping her.

Hermione smiled.

Hearing light footsteps approaching she lifted her head and looked to see who was coming. Her smile widen when her eyes connected with the bright green eyes of one Harry Potter. He didn't wait for an invitation but plopped down beside her and looked smiling at the giant squid playing with some fish. No one talked for a while; they just sat quietly enjoying each other's company.

"How's things with Ron?" She asked rather softly for her standards. She giggled when she noticed his goofy smile. "So, well, I presume."

"Hermione..." He sighed softly. "We need to talk."

Hermione looked at him strangely.

"About what?"

She was kind of shocked when he didn't look her in the eyes.

"Harry?"

"About what happened in the tent?" He said, although he made it sound like a question and Hermione sighed. She had completely forgotten about that; but to be honest she was expecting this conversation. He was there and saw everything for Merlin's sake!

"Is... is there something going on between you and Diggory, Mione?" He asked softly. He didn't sound mad, she noted._ That's a relief!_

"No." She answered honestly. Harry looked at her, questions in his eyes. "Look Harry, let me explain what happened and then you can ask anything you want, OK?" She pleaded.

The boy nodded.

"Well. You see, I came to the tent to speak with you. I _pssst-_ed at you but I guess you didn't hear me." A frown marred her features as she recalled the event. "Evidently Cedric did and came to see who was there. He asked if I was there to wish all the champions good luck or just you... I said all but asked if he could call you cause I wanted to talk to you. I don't think he was listening, he had a strange look on his face. Suddenly he grabbed my waist, yanked me in there and the next thing I know he's kissing me! That's what happened Harry, I swear to you!"

"I believe you Hermione, don't you worry." A few seconds of silence and then: "Hey, do you think he likes you and that's why he kissed you?"

He sounded so serious when he said that, that she burst out laughing.

"Oh Harry, you really have a wild imagination!" She said between fits of laughter and he blushed. "I'm 100% positive he kissed me because of his nerves; he was probably sure he was living his final moments. I mean come on Harry, the bloke was going up against a dragon for Merlin's sake!"

"I didn't do anything like that." He said indignantly.

Hermione smirked.

"Well..." She tapped her index finger on her chin and smiled sweetly at him. "I'm rather sure if a certain raven haired Ravenclaw fifth year seeker was in my position and you in Cedric's you might have done the same."

Harry, now an interesting shade of pink, mumbled under his breath about stupid girls and their perceptiveness. Hermione chuckled.

"That's what he said you know." Harry said after his blush started to disappear.

"Who?"

"Cedric." Her face paled. "You didn't actually think that after what I saw, I wouldn't demand an explanation right? I talked to him after Ron left -don't worry he doesn't know. I asked him what the Hell was that, if you two had something behind our backs, you know? He told me that there is nothing going on between you two, that because of his nerves he did something impulsive and that he's really sorry. He asked me to give you his most sincere apologies and he left to go find Skeeter and make sure she won't publish some rubbish."

"He's a good guy." She whispered and looked at him. "So... We are OK?"

"Perfect." Harry said and then rose to his feet. "What do you say princess, are you up for dinner?"

Hermione laughed and allowed him to drag her to the castle.

88888

A week later they were sitting in the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, eating their breakfast and discussing an essay for Potions ("I'm split between killing him or my self." Harry said) when the mail arrived. Since none of them expected anything, they didn't look up from their conversation. Well... Harry and Hermione didn't look up from their conversation, Ron didn't look up from his breakfast. They didn't even notice when a Ravenclaw student gasped out loud and a few moments later heavy silence descented in the room.

At Hufflepuff table Cedric Diggory sat with his best friends Scott Grey, Perseus (his mother loved Greek mythology) Smith and Wyatt Halliwell, discussing about Quidditch when a brown barn owl landed on Scott's plate and lifted her foot for him to take his newspaper. Scott place five knuts in the leather pouch hanging from her other foot and the owl flew away. Scott open his _Daily Prophet _indifferently as he was sipping some pumpkin juice and when he saw the front page he choked and spat juice all over Cedric and Percy, sitting across from him. They simultaneously started yelling at him.

"Are you stupid-"

"What your mama never taught you how to drink-"

"-or just retarded-"

"-these robes just came from the laundry-"

Wyatt leant over to see what had brought that reaction from the usually collected Scott. What he saw made his eyes bulge and he took a deep breath.

"Cedric...?" He called softly. That very moment he realized the unnatural silence in the usually lively and loud Great Hall.

"What...?" Cedric asked timidly watching his two friends exchange a worried look. Percy looked on with curiosity.

"I think you should see this." Scott said and passed him the paper with a pitying look. And when he saw the front page he wished the dragon had kill him.

88888

"Her- Hermione?" Came a hesitant voice from her left.

She lifted her head and looked at the red headed girl smiling fondly. Ginny Weasley was probably the only girlfriend she had with whom she could actually talk about something else except boys and make-up. Her first year at Hogwarts Ginny was pretty distant and sometimes quite rude even though they never really talked. Later Hermione found out that her attitude was the product of her crush on Harry and therefore of her jealously because she thought Hermione and Harry were an item. The fact Lord Voldemort's freaking diary kept poisoning her mind against the_ "filthy mudblood"_ didn't help their friendship. Her second year though the two girls grew closer during the periods Harry and Ron weren't speaking to Hermione and the two girls became great friends. They often studied together and more than once Hermione had helped the younger girl with her homework. They had also discussed her undying crush on Harry and Hermione very wisely suggested Ginny ought to be herself around him and actually talk to him so he could know the brilliant, beautiful and kind-hearted girl she truly was. She was trying and sometimes she succeeded but not always. So when Ginny looked at her as though she was afraid the fourth year was going to attack her any minute, it really troubled Hermione. In Ginny's lightly shaking hand was a _Daily Prophet_ copy, she noticed.

"Hermione. Have you by any chance seen the Prophet's front page?" Ginny asked cautiously and her hands tighten around said paper. Hermione frowned but before she could answer, someone (who she quickly recognised as Parkinson) interrupted.

"Hey Granger, what's the deal? Are you really making your way through the champions?"

Hermione looked at the pug faced Slytherin sharply and for the first time, noticed the unnatural silence. It seemed as though even the teachers were holding their breath. Frowning she looked around and noticed everyone staring at her; not only the Gryffindors but _every_ one.

_What__'__s so fascinating about me?_ She thought getting angry; and then her eyes met the stormy grey gaze of the other Hogwarts' champion. He was looking at her scared- _Wait, scared?_ Hermione did a double take. Yep he was scared.

But why? Why would Diggory be scared of her?

The day after the task he found her and apologized profoundly. She had assured him he was forgiven, that yes she knew it was the stress and that no she didn't get the wrong idea; for Merlin's sake she didn't even know the guy properly and she told him exactly that! He seemed relieved and after another round of apologies they split their ways. They hadn't even talked since then. Sure when they crossed paths or passed each other on the stairs or the corridors they would politely nod but they didn't really talk and that was OK for both parties. They weren't friends just... acquaintances.

While she was pondering that something clicked in her mind when she noticed the _Daily Prophet_ in the majority of the school populations' hands.

Slowly she turned to Ginny.

"Can I have the paper please?" She asked eerily calm, her voice carrying through the silent Hall. Ginny paled. "Now." She said sharply and the red head obliged.

88888

Cedric knew he was dead and by the looks his friends were giving him they knew it too. Scott raised his head and looked at the Gryffindor table, the other three copying the movement. The girl in question was conversing with Potter, oblivious to the deathly silence that had descended upon the hall and the stares thrown her way. His breathe hitched in his throat when the twins' sister walked over to her with a Prophet at hand and an afraid expression on her young, freckled face. She got Granger's attention and the older girl smiled up at her. Her smile though dropped when she saw the red head's face. Weasley murmured something but before Granger could speak, Parkinson decided to intervene.

"Hey Granger, what's the deal? Are you really making your way through the champions?"

Cedric closed his eyes and damned her to hell. He really hoped she would die a most painful death! When he reopened them he saw Granger looking around at the people staring at her with a frown. And then her eyes met his own frighten ones. Her brows rose and she narrowed her eyes. Something must have clicked in her bushy head because she turned to the small red head.

"Can I have the paper please?" She asked softly and her voice was heard nice and clear. "Now." Cedric and his mates flinched when she snapped and watched in horror as she took the paper.

"I'm quite happy to have met you mate." Scott said in a small voice clapping him on the back.

"These past six years were unforgettable; don't worry we'll make sure to tell your parents you love them." Said Percy.

"Can I have your broom?" Asked Wyatt and the other three looked at him sharply.

"What?" He asked confused. "It's not like you can use it where you are going! You are going to die mate!" He said rather cheerfully. "The only real question is if she'll make you suffer before killing you."

Cedric was really considering to murder him but Scott's voice stopped his muses. "Well judging from her expression, my bet is on a slow, painful death!"

Cedric glanced up and saw Granger reading the damn article with a murderous expression. He mentally started praying to every god he could think of.

88888

Hermione took a deep breathe and opened the offending paper in her hands.

There, in the first page for the world to see, was a picture of her. But not just any picture, oh no, God was not so merciful it seemed. It was a picture of her... and Diggory... kissing in the champions tent before the first task... and in just the perfect angle so they were quite distinguishable. Her fingers clutched the paper so tightly her knuckles turned white. But after the initial rage, she managed to smooth her expression to calm impassivity.

Scary sight.

But the picture was just icing on the cake. The article itself was enough to set her on a killing rampage:

_**LOVE QUARRELS IN TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT**_

_Last Tuesday the first task of the well known Triwizard Tournament took place within the grounds of Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardly in front of the school's student body along with the visitors from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute. Beauxbatons' champion Miss Fleur Delacour was placed fourth behind Hogwarts' oldest champion Mr Cedric Diggory. In the second place was Durmstrang's champion, the famous international Quidditch player, Mr Viktor Krum and in the first place was Mr Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived and Hogwarts' youngest champion. _

_The four of them are competing for the eternal glory, the prestige and of course the one thousand galleons prize of this tournament. _

_The second task is appointed for February 24th._

_Harry Potter's triumph in the tournament though doesn't seem to transfer to his personal life. _

_In our previous article about the tournament, yours truly, made an exclusive discovery concerning Mr Potter's love life. Miss Hermione Granger, age fifteen, is Harry's official girlfriend for quite some time now and she's been very supportive and helpful towards him and to whom, according to reliable sources, Harry has already declare his undying love and devotion. Whomever Harry speaks with, he makes sure to compliment and proclaim his affections for his adored girlfriend. _

_Hogwarts' students claim that since their first year, after Mr Potter saved Miss Granger's life from a Troll attack during the Halloween feast, the two are inseparable and it's not really a secret they are in a relationship. _

_Until recently the golden couple of Hogwarts was blissfully happy and completely and irrevocably in love with each other. _

_Not any more..._

_Mr Cedric Diggory, age seventeen, __a sixth year at Hogwarts, __is the older Hogwarts' champion and since his declaration as such he __have__ obtain a fair amount of female __admirers__ and a fan club; not only because of his fame as a Triwizard champion but als__o__ of his fair looks._

_"Have you seen him? He's absolutely hot! His hair is like gold and his eyes... __Merlin,__h__e's like the perfect man!" Was the enthusiastic declaration from quite a __few__ female students. Apparently Cedric is the undoubtedl__y__ heart throb of Hogwarts and a great student and prefect. _

_And it seems Miss Granger is one of the many bewitched and didn't hesitate to risk her relationship with her long time boyfriend for Mr Diggory's affections. The two of them were playing around the bush for quite a while, and right under Harry's nose, __before__t__heir secret relationship was revealed a few minutes before the first tas__k__ when Miss Granger, ignoring the rules, sneaked inside the champions' tent to see her secret lover; __unfortunately for them,__ they __were__ caught on the act and before Harry's eyes. Passion as it seems was their downfall..._

_Mr Potter was devastated and we cannot help but wonder if this was the cause for both Mr Potter and Mr Diggory's wounds during the task (Harry had a minor scratch from his dragon's thorny tail while Cedric got burnt). Love and heart break can really be dangerous when affecting someone's concentration during a __dangerous __and risky task._

_Harry's classmates don't think that this will cause him to end his relationship with Miss Granger though._

_"I really don't think he'll leave her. He's completely besotted with her and everything coming from her mouth is like Siren's song or something! If she tells him she regrets it, he'll forgive her. She has him completely wrapped around her little finger." Daphne Greengrass, age fourteen, said in a private interview._

_We __wish that__ Harry Potter, __T__he __B__oy __W__ho __Li__ved, w__ill __break __his__ love affair __with his unfaithful girlfriend__ and find someone worthy of his love and devotion. We can only hope..._

Silence.

Complete silence.

It was like nobody even breathed. They all waited for her explosion.

It never came.

Harry and Ron, after finishing reading the article above her shoulder, were both red in the face. Harry from the extreme embarrassment and humiliation and Ron from his rage as he glared at Cedric; but Cedric wasn't concerned about them. His focus solely rested on Hermione.

Her face was emotionless as she stood and gathered her belongings, ignoring the muttering of the students. She repositioned her bag on her left shoulder and with steady feet made her way towards the Hufflepuff table, towards him.

He prepared himself for the yelling and screaming that was sure to come. She came to stand before him and stared him down. Her chocolate brown eyes, usually so full of warmth and kindness, were cold and furious.

"I'm-"

_SPLAT!_

Well he didn't expect _that_, that's for sure!

The Great Hall let a collective gasp.

Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter, the brainy part of the golden trio, Gryffindor Princess, bookworm, student extraordinaire and role model for both younger and older students just slapped, yes slapped Cedric Diggory, true Hogwarts' champion, golden boy, heartthrob, prefect and official idol and secret love of every female student.

And it wasn't just a light slap, no sir, when Hermione Granger did something she did it well -ask Malfoy, he still remembered that punch from third year!

His head snapped to the side, his left cheek was throbbing, a deep red hand print marking it and he was sure he'd have a huge bruise there by tomorrow morning. With his ears still ringing and a dazed look on his face -Percy had to steady him or else he'd have fallen on the floor- he watched as Granger walked out the Hall without a backward glance, her head held high.

Damn, he really did it this time!

"This is going to be a _looong _year." Scott said chirpily.

"You don't say!" Percy answered sarcastically, his eyes wide with shock.

"I hope you are up for it Ced." Whispered Wyatt and when Cedric looked at him questioningly, he nodded towards the Gryffindors. Every single one of them, especially Potter and the Weasleys, were glaring at him.

He swallowed thickly and let his head fall on the table with a thump.

_A long year indeed,_ he thought sadly.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing...

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews; they all are greatly appreciated.

Read more about the OCs in the end note -Wyatt Halliwell is named after the character in** Charmed**. Evidently I don't own it. If I did, we'd still be watching new episodes.

_**Wish me Luck**_

_**Chapter 1**_

After Granger left the Great Hall everyone turned their attention to the remaining guilty party. Cedric Diggory, his head on the table, was murmuring incoherent words only his best mates could understand.

Scott was still shocked from the girl's reaction. He expected her to be angry, even furious, but he didn't, not in a million years, expected such a violent reaction from her. She had actually slapped Cedric in front not only the student body, but the teachers as well! Judging by their open mouthed expressions of shock they sure as hell didn't see that coming either. Granger had a reputation after all, and hotheadedness was more of Weasley's alley than hers. Percy was comforting a blubbering Ced and Wyatt was looking anxiously at the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws.

The Gryffindors because, well, Granger was the widely acknowledged as the Gryffindor Princess, although she completely ignored the title her classmates had given her, and despite her bossy, know it all attitude and sometimes annoying mothering most of her house mates, especially the Weasleys and Potter, were extremely fond of her. And since loyalty and stubbornness seemed to be coming in package deals to them, that blow to the dignity on one of their own was taken quite heavily. The twins, official trouble makers of Hogwarts, had murder in their eyes. Wyatt shivered.

_Not good, not good, not good._

The Ravenclaws had more or less the same issues. Although Cedric was quite popular, even before his selection as champion, not many people were aware of his personal _cough*love*cough_ life. He preferred to keep his relationships private. So the fact that for the past two months Mr Diggory was courting, yes courting, his father insisted that the old ways of flirtation were always the best ways -_clichés are clichés for a reason!_ He always told him- and as far as Cedric was concerned his father was right, Miss Cho Chang, Ravenclaw seeker and top student of her year was completely unknown to the rest of the school. Both students were quite dear to their house mates and that's why when they each asked their respected house to keep the going ons of their almost relationship as secret as possible they all agreed.

Hufflepuffs because Cedric was one of the few who had brought glory to their house and the Ravenclaws because they wanted to see the rest of the students' faces (the girls more precisely) when the most sought out bachelor of Hogwarts made his relationship with Cho public. Not that Cho wasn't popular with the guys. In the contrary. The girl was an exotic beauty with her fair skin, black shiny hair and amber coloured eyes. And unlike some other wannabe beauty queens like Pansy Parkinson, Cho had an actual factual brain to match her looks! Even Harry Potter had taken a liking to her for Merlin's sake!

So when they saw the offending article, with a damning picture as proof, they all turned furious stares at him now that the girl who had the audacity to claim him when he belonged to someone of their house wasn't available any more.

_Yes, Cedric has a lot of explaining to do. _Wyatt thought.

88888

Hermione went straight to her History of Magic classroom, taking short cuts and going through secret passages she had learned from the Marauder's Map so she wouldn't bump into anyone. She was sure by the time the day was out everyone would know the story, she fumed.

All of this was Cedric's fault. The bloody idiot just had to kiss her! He couldn't go and throw up or punch a wall or... or... or something like that! Like something a normal person would do. _Nooo_ he had to take his nerves on her! And with a bloody kiss!

And now all the other idiots thought she was cheating Harry with him. And she wasn't even dating Harry to begin with! She thanked her lucky stars her parents were Muggles and wouldn't know anything about this... _this rubbish!_ She threw her bag with unnecessary force on her usual table in the back of the class and sat. She snatched her book and pretended to read, trying to ignore the slowly setting feeling low in her abdomen.

Fear.

She knew sooner or later she would have to deal with this. But at the moment the only thing she wanted was to be left alone. When people started arriving she could actually feel their stares. Harry and Ron sat on either side of her but she didn't look up, just continued with her reading.

The boys exchanged uneasy glances over the top of her head. She didn't talk to then until the end of the class when she shot up and with a flick of her wand her things packed themselves rapidly.

"Hermione..." Harry started hesitantly.

Hermione shouldered her bag and with a short "I have Ancient Runes, I'll see you two later", she practically sprinted down the corridor. People, seeing her expression, let her pass without trouble and didn't dare speak to her. Runes passed slowly. It was a mixed class and along with her were Ernie McMillan and Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff, who kept shooting her curious looks, Antony Goldstein and a blond girl from Ravenclaw (who when she noticed Hermione, fixed her with an icy glare) and of course, because God hated her, the always charming Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott, another Slytherin.

Malfoy of course couldn't miss an opportunity to humiliate her when he saw her. He snickered and said loudly: "What's up, Granger? Did Potter damp you? I'm not surprised. It seems you are a tramp on top of being a mudblood!"

"Mr Malfoy!" Screeched Professor Babbling who had just walked through the door. "That's twenty points from Slytherin for using coarse language and that foul word in particular; and detention with me tomorrow night, right after dinner. Now, everybody pack your books and prepare your quills. You can thank Mr Malfoy for the surprise quiz today."

Malfoy now red in the face sneered at her and sat graciously in the back of the class.

"What?" The glaring blonde Ravenclaw yelped. "But Professor! You haven't inform us about a quiz!"

"That it would be the reason it's called a _surprise_ quiz. Don't worry Miss Brocklehurst, if you have complete your assignment, which is due today, you'll do fine. Let's start."

Hermione finished her quiz and handed her paper (the Professor marked it immediately; she aced as usual) and sat trying -and failing miserably- to forget Malfoy's words. The fact said idiot kept smirking at her didn't help her.

She dreaded going back in the Great Hall for lunch but she had no choice. Her breakfast was abruptly -and unpleasantly- interrupted and the night before she hadn't eaten because she helped Neville with his Potions' homework. So now her stomach was churning. She really needed food. So when the bell rang she begrudgingly made her way to the dining hall.

To her utter astonishment a tall brunette girl with soft looking curls and dressed in Hufflepuff robes stopped her just as she walked through the doors. Harry and Ron, already sitting, turned to look. Along with the rest of the hall.

Naturally.

In the Hufflepuff table Scott sucked in a deep breath and poked, rather rudely, Cedric with a fork.

"Ouch! What the heck was that for?" The scowling boy demanded. Scott jerked his head towards the doors. Cedric, Wyatt and Percy turned to see at once. They all choked on their breaths when they saw Heidi Macavoy, Hufflepuff seventh year, chaser and ex-girlfriend of Cedric's, standing in front of Hermione Granger, hands on her hips and an angry expression on her face. The younger girl was clearly confused and looked at the slightly taller girl questioningly.

Cedric closed his eyes in silent mortification. He'd spent the whole day trying to track down Granger but he always arrived a little too late. And it was not like he knew her schedule! Asking her friends was out the question, they would probably kill him on sight if he came near them. And he had a sinking feeling the twins had ominous plans for him. It didn't take much to set them off, Merlin knew the mischievous duo only needed an excuse to come after him. They still hadn't forgiven him for catching that snitch last year. And he was terrified. He had a full apology planned and rehearsed (in his mind that is) but things just turned ten times worse.

_SPLAT!_

Did he say ten? Make it a million...

Silence descended once more on the Great Hall. De javu anyone? The only difference was that the only teacher currently present was professor Sinistra and she seemed stunned into speechlessness.

Hermione's head turned from the impact force of the slap and tears stung her eyes. She felt a warn liquid slid down the side of her face slowly. She raised her hand and gingerly touched her throbbing cheek.

Blood.

Heidi's ring had scratched her cheekbone. The older girl seemed unfazed.

"Listen here Granger," she started, almost yelling. "I don't know what you are planning but stay away from Cedric! He already has a girlfriend and he isn't interesting in someone like you. Because of you everyone thinks he is a cheating bastard and that he's trying to win the tournament through you! He will never look at you so BACK OFF! We all know you are a slag and-

"HEIDI!" Cedric roared; the girl locked her mouth and turned around. Cedric had stood up and was currently making his way to the two looking murderous. Heidi unconsciously took a step back from Hermione.

"Cedric?" She whispered. Cedric glared daggers at her and she shut up. Before he could speak though Harry, Ron, Ginny and the twins were there. Ginny without waiting swung her fist and punched Heidi straight in the face with all her might. A crunch was heard and Heidi stumbled to the floor crying out. Hermione gasped. The three Weasleys smirked proudly and Harry snickered. Cedric abruptly stopped his advance and stared stunned at the fallen girl, blood dribbling down her nose. Ginny wasn't finished though. She stalked towards him and with the same force slapped him hard across the face. His friends winced. Cedric staggered backwards.

"You coward!" Ginny hissed. The Gryffindors were cheering and egging her on and the Hufflepuffs came to their champion's defence.

"How dare you-"

"Shut up, this is getting good-"

"Cedric are you-"

"He's fine!" George said exasperatedly.

"Don't worry, your pretty faced champion will live!" Chirped Fred high-fiving his other half.

"DON'T INSULT HIM!"

"WE DIDN'T!" The Gryffindors screamed in unison.

"AND HE DESERVED IT AFTER WHAT HE DID TO HERMIONE!" Ginny screamed.

"HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! SHE CAME ON TO HIM THE LITTLE WHORE!" Intervened a seventh year Hufflepuff.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, SUMMERS BEFORE I MAKE YOU PERMANENTLY MUTE!" Hissed back Lee Jordan.

"IT'S THE TRUTH! LOOK AT THE PICTURE!" Screeched Heidi who was now leaning against a brunette girl, her nose bleeding.

"WE DID! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? IT CLEARLY SHOWS HERMIONE WAS BEYOND SHOCKED!" Ginny yelled and to prove her point shove a _Daily Prophet_ in the girl's hand.

All of them shut up and looked closely at the picture. And true to Ginny's words, Hermione's eyes were wide open and for the first time all noticed her confused and upset expression.

"SEE!" Ginny exclaimed.

The Hufflepuffs exchanged looks. Summers though took the initiative.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING! CEDRIC'S NOT LIKE THAT! IT MUST HAVE BEEN HER DOING! HE WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON CHO!"

The rest of his house glared at him as he paled.

"Oh, give it a rest will you? The whole school knows about the two love-birds. It's not that big of a secret." George said with a roll of his eyes.

"WELL, NEITHER HERMIONE! SHE WOULD NEVER HIT ON SOMEONE ELSE'S BOYFRIEND! AND HE ALREADY CONFESSED TO HARRY HE STARTED IT!" Ron interjected at the same time losing his temper. He pointedly stared at Diggory who stood stock still with his mouth hanging open.

"LIAR!" The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws screamed in unison. No one noticed Hermione, her face pale and eyes wet with humiliated tears, attempting to leave the room. The Professors due to a sudden stuff meeting weren't there and Professor Sinistra's small structure prevented her from reaching the centre of commotion; all present students with the exception of the Slytherins were shutting her out.

Before Hermione could even take more than two steps a Ravenclaw sixth year, whom she recognised as Isabella Matthews, one of Cho Chang's friends, grabbed her upper arm and roughly pushed her down. She landed painfully on her right ankle and whimpered in pain. Angelina Johnson saw this and slapped the Ravenclaw.

"DIDN'T YOUR MOTHER EVER TEACH YOU NOT TO BULLY YOUNGER KIDS?" Angelina shrieked as Katie and Alicia helped Hermione to her feet. Harry put his arm around her waist and helped her stand when he noticed her wince in pain. Cedric noticed it too and snapped.

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He roared. Without waiting he turned to his fellow Hufflepuffs. "Weasley is right,_ I_ kissed HER. I initiated everything. Granger didn't do anything wrong. She just came to the tent to see Potter, not me. I was petrified, OK? I thought I was going to die and in that moment a last kiss seemed like a bloody good idea! I'm at fault not her! Alright?" Slowly he turned to the Gryffindors. His temper was still flaring. "I'm sorry, OK?"

Hermione too was mad. Did he really think that a simple sorry would clear him? Who did he think she was? A silly fan girl? She had been humiliated, slapped and had a sprained ankle because of his stupidity and he thought that she'll forgive him just because he said sorry? Oh Hell no!

Don't get her wrong, Hermione was usually a very easy going girl. And forgiving. She had easily forgiven Ron for his false accusations about Crooks and both him and Harry whenever they hurt her but this very moment she wasn't feeling particularly forgiving. Probably _payback-is-a-bitch-and-so-am-I _was a more accurate description for her current mood.

Harry and Ron felt her dark mood immediately. They flinched but couldn't exactly blame her. Harry in particular could definitely feel her. He was in her position practically all his life. Unlike her though he was known and adored as a hero. Hermione on the other hand was rapidly becoming quite well known as the girl who betrayed said hero's heart. She would be getting hate mail for the rest of her life! So he wisely chose to let her vent her anger on the one responsible for her situation. With a subtle nod to the twins he made sure they knew to keep their guard up but don't get in the middle of this. And stand back for their sake.

It was show time.

Hermione took a deep breathe and glared at Cedric. He wasn't looking at her. He was having a staring (well a glaring was a more appropriate word) contest with Ginny.

"You are kidding, right?" She whispered. Cedric broke his gaze from the youngest Weasleys' and looked at her.

"Pardon me?" He asked. Hermione gritted her teeth.

"No," she said through tightly clenched teeth, "I don't pardon you, neither am I forgiving you. I did once and _this_," she pointedly looked around the room, "is what I got in return. So NO Diggory I don't think you deserve to be forgiven. This is all your fault but somehow I'M the one getting blamed. So please, do tell me _why_ I should forgive you? For the taunts and glares I received through out the day? The slap I got? Or maybe the sprained ankle?"

Cedric clenched his teeth and looked at her in slight disbelief. Her words were dripping with caustic sarcasm and he inwardly flinched from her icy stare. His temper flared up full force.

"I said I'm sorry." He looked at her with the same intensity she looked at him.

"And I said that your apologies are unwelcome and most importantly not enough!" She bit out.

"And what do you want me to do to earn your forgiveness oh great Queen of Hogwarts?" He asked sarcastically and his fellow classmates snickered at her expense. He knew he shouldn't have mock her, that she was right but his pride was wounded and he wanted to hurt hers too.

Harry and Ron exchanged a private smirk. So Cedric wanted to play that game, huh? He didn't know what was in store for him. Very few intellectuals could match Hermione in a battle of wits. And Diggory wasn't one of them. In all honesty not a single student in this school was. Hermione smirked and sighed dramatically.

"Oh, I don't know." She rolled her eyes. "Maybe for you to be man enough to take the blame for your actions? Maybe for you to actually grow up and learn that for every action you take there is always a result and consequences? Perhaps for you to learn to acknowledge your mistakes-"

"I did acknowledged my-

"No. You. Didn't, Diggory!" She interrupted coldly. "If you had truly acknowledged your wrong doing then all of this wouldn't have happened! If you had truly acknowledged it then when you first saw the stupid article you would have stepped up, like the man and gentleman you supposed to be, and take the full responsibility! What you did was sit there like an idiot and stare at me like all the others! You didn't even had the decency to inform your house mates! And you actually expect me to forgive you? Forgiveness is earned not given away freely Diggory! And guess what? You didn't earn mine!"

Cedric gawked at her. Hermione breathed deeply and looked at him up and down in disdain.

"You know before you became champion I actually defended you! I was sure that you would make a great champion for our school since I believed you had all the necessary qualities that makes a champion!" She sadly shook her head. "I now regret it. I feel ashamed to call you a Hogwarts' champion. I'm glad for the first time Harry was also selected. I regret ever meeting you Diggory."

Cedric felt a pang of shame in his heart but he ignored it and glared at her.

"Well." He said bitingly. "I didn't ask for your approval and neither need nor want it! I don't care about your opinion. After all you are nothing but a little know-it-all swot."

"Mr Diggory!" Professor Sprout exclaimed shocked. The professors, who had been alerted by a younger student and had arrived just in time to hear Hermione's last words, looked equal parts curious and furious.

"Five points from Hufflepuff for insulting a pupil." Professor McGonagall bit out and looked at him sternly. "I'm greatly disappointed in you Mr Diggory."

"Cedric, apologize to Miss Granger this instant!" Professor Sprout barked.

"It's quite alright professor." Hermione interjected with a sincere smile that greatly unnerved him. "I didn't expect anything better from Diggory. He just farther proved my point." She then turned to him with an unreadable expression and smiled the same unnerving smile. "Maybe you should start hanging around Malfoy; I'm sure you will be great friends. After all you are just like him."

Cedric's eyes widen and his fists clenched. He wasn't anything like him! He was- With a start Cedric realized that she was partly right. He had wanted to humiliate and hurt her and in his rage he could have call her mudblood if the word caused her pain.

She was right.

And for that he despised her.

For her sincere smile and the grace she handled him with that caused every insult he spew at her to just backfire and make him look even viler he hated her.

Hermione knew she had win this round. Oh yes, she knew this wasn't over. The fire in his eyes was proof enough. But for now she was sated. She had make him feel all the humiliation and shame she had to endure all day. Slowly she turned to Professor McGonagall who was glaring at Cedric.

"Professor." She called softly.

Minerva turned and looked at her favourite student. Her eyes widen when she noticed the bleeding scratch on her cheek and her limp.

"Miss Granger, what happened to you?" She demanded outraged. Hermione sighed.

"Professor Sinistra was here all along, I'm positive she can clue you in. If you don't mind Professor, can I go to the Infirmary? I want Madam Pomfrey to check my ankle. It doesn't hurt much yet, but I'm afraid it's sprained."

Minerva's nostrils turned white like she was trying hard not to snap.

"Certainly Miss Granger. Would you like someone to accompany you?"

"I'LL GO!"

McGonagall glared at the Gryffindors for their collective shout but Hermione giggled. She was glad her house mates cared about her despite her less attractive qualities but their over-protectiveness -a trait all older Gryffindors seem to have for their younger house mates- sometimes made her want to shoot her self with a Magnum.

"I'll go professor." Harry offered quietly.

"Hey, I want to come too!" Ron.

"Me too." Ginny.

"COUNT US IN!" Fred and George, who else?

"WE ARE NOT TALKING ABOUT A FAIRY RIDE!" McGonagall snapped. She breathed deeply and turned to Hermione. "Miss Granger?"

"It's OK professor, they can come."

"Very well. You can all go but you must -MR WEASLEY!"

George, or was he Fred?, had her up bridal style and was carrying her out the Great Hall in a flash. The Gryffindors roared with laughter at Hermione's squeak of protest. Harry, Ron and Ginny (who sent a parting glare at Cedric) and the other twin followed them shaking with silent laughter. Their voices stopped after a minute ("FREDERICK WEASLEY PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!") and McGonagall turned to Cedric.

"Aurora, who is responsible for this?"

Sinistra, looking frustrated, turned to Heidi.

"Miss Macavoy I'm afraid started it all by hitting and swearing at Miss Granger. Mr Diggory tried to intervene but Miss Weasley arrived first and hit Miss McAdams and Mr Diggory. Then the rest of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs started shouting at each other. Mr Summers called Miss Granger some pretty nasty names and when Miss Granger tried to leave Miss Matthews pushed her down. Miss Johnson slapped her. You arrived shortly after."

"So Miss Granger is completely innocent?" Asked McGonagall firmly. Sinistra nodded.

"Yes she just came to have lunch I assume. And in my opinion Miss Weasley and Miss Johnson only tried to help her; they didn't go looking for trouble."

"She's right." Both Flitwick and Sprout said glaring at their students. "Since it's your student they harmed Minerva, I believe it's only fair you get to punish them as you see fair."

"Very well, Filius. Innocent as she may be, Miss Granger did hit Mr Diggory earlier and she has already been informed of her detention with me tonight. Five points from Gryffindor for all the cheers while Miss Granger was... escorted out." The Gryffindors rolled their eyes but nodded good naturedly. "Miss Weasley and Miss Johnson will both have detention tomorrow with me and ten points each will be taken from Gryffindor for their actions here. As Aurora said, they only tried to help their house mate."

Minerva's eyes landed on Isabella who trembled under her heavy gaze.

"Miss Matthews, for physically harming another student, a younger one at that, fifty points from Ravenclaw (the Ravenclaws gasped at the massive deduction) and detention for two weeks with Professor Snape."

Isabella nearly fainted.

"Ten points from Hufflepuff for verbally attacking another student Mr Summers and you'll have detention tomorrow night with your head of house. Miss Macavoy for not only harming but insulting a student, a hundred points from Hufflepuff and detention for a month with me, starting the day after tomorrow."

The Hufflepuffs tried to protest but Sprout glared at them.

"So..." Dumbledore, who until that point had remain silent, murmured and they all looked at him. He was holding a big, paper bag full of- "Lemon drop anyone?"

**A/N: **Since this was my first fanfiction story, I admit I didn't put much thought into doing the necessary research. So I didn't bother with checking to find original characters to use as Cedric's friends and created my own.

Even though during this revision I could use original HP characters instead, most of them without an active role in the series -meaning I could develop their personalities to fit my plans without having to worry about them being OOC-, I decided to keep at least Cedric's friends. They came to mean much to me after all.

If you want to know more about Scott, Wyatt and Percy, I posted a short background history for all of them in my blog. Check it out if you want.

Anyone who have read **Wish me Luck** before might have realise Heidi Macavoy replaced Claire McAdams and Summers replaced Williams. Claire and Williams were OCs but since I have so many already and they play no important role in future chapters like Wyatt, I decided to use Heidi and Summers instead who are original HP characters, Hufflepuffs to be precise. I couldn't find the exact years they attended so I decided they are seventh years.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing...

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! This chapter was beta'd by **LittlePsychicPixieGurl**.

This chapter is dedicated to **septasonicxx** for writing the awesome one-shot **Wish me Luck** and allowing me to write a multi-chapter based on her story! Thanks again and good luck with your exams!

_**Wish me Luck**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

Hermione stopped on her way to Charms and looked wide-eyed at the scene right before her eyes. Tom Summers, the seventh year Hufflepuff who had dared insult her (the twins' words, not hers!), was jumping up and down scratching maniacally at his arms and legs. He had disregarded his black robes on the floor and they all could see the angry red rash spread on his forearms and judging by his actions his legs too.

"Itching powder." Whispered a low voice in her ear and Hermione jumped a good foot in the air; the light chuckle of Fred notified her to her assailant's identity. She huffed at him and returned her glare to the jumping seventh year boy.

"You did this?" Harry laughed quietly. Ron snapped his head to his brothers' direction. Fred and George were looking quite pleased with themselves.

"Who else?" They asked in unison.

"But... how?" Hermione asked bewildered. "It's not like you share a dorm or... or..."

"Hermione dearest-" started Fred.

"-although we love you dearly-" George continued.

"-you must accept-"

"-some things-"

"-are not for you to know-"

"-we have our ways-"

"-what pranksters we would be if not?" Fred declared.

"-don't answer that, it was rhetorical-" George added.

"-and said ways are-" Fred continued as though he was never interrupted.

"-secret. So-"

"-don't trouble your pretty little head about this-"

"-Summers got what he deserved-"

"-for what he said-"

"-about you the other day."

Hermione looked shocked at the twins.

"You did this... for me?" She asked quietly and felt grateful tears prickling her eyes; she stubbornly held them back.

"Of course!" They exclaimed and looked at her like she had uttered a foul word. "You really think we were going to leave them be without doing anything?"

"You really don't know us Granger!" George exclaimed.

"Yes! They hurt one of our own and they shall pay!" Fred added and with a last snickering look at Summers and a bear hug to a still shocked Hermione, the two identical boys left.

_They really should consider dramatic theatre, _Hermione thought amused as she watched how they theatrically bellowed their robes like Snape.

"Urm... Mione?" Harry tugged at her sleeve and she turned to look at him. He and Ron weren't looking at her.

"What?" She asked irritated following their gazes. Tom was being escorted by his classmates to the Hospital Wing under the other students' sniggers as he was still screaming profanities. But that wasn't what had her boys agitated. Right across from them, unseen until now by the loud Hufflepuff seventh years, were standing a big group of Hufflepuff sixth years. Among them was of course Diggory and his mates. He stared right back at her while the rest glared. She felt more than saw the rest of the fourth year Gryffindors gather around her, Harry and Ron.

Things in Hogwarts hadn't been good these past few days. And that was an understatement.

The unfriendly -and frosty- relationship between Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors since Harry's election as the fourth champion, which had started healing after the first task, intensified tenfold after the recent development between the Hufflepuff's Golden Boy and Gryffindor's Princess.

The Slytherins of course took Cedric's side just out of spite towards the lions. The bigger surprise though was the Ravenclaws' reaction. Though the majority of the fifth years were on Hufflepuff's side due to Cedric's relationship with Cho (who ironically stayed away from the fights), the rest of the "Brainiac" house was on Hermione's side. They were all there when Diggory admitted he was the one to kiss the girl and not the other way around and how he unjustifiably verbally attacked her afterwards for her reluctance to forgive him. And they witnessed how the Hufflepuffs treated her unfair just to keep their champion's good image.

So the school was practically divided in half. Pranks were an everyday occurrence now and the fights, mainly between the lions and the badgers, were a commodity. Since Quidditch was not an option for the houses to solve their differences, the students resorted to sneers and insults thrown at every pupil of the opposite house was present. Even the younger students got involved. Lions were known for their stubbornness and fierce gallantry and protectiveness for one of their own and Hufflepuff was the house where the most loyal were chosen.

The two main protagonists in all this chaos were of course the most targeted people for the jokes, insults and pranks.

Hermione was luckier in the sense that by having Hogwarts' two greatest mischief makers as her fierce protectors, she had never actually got pranked. Oh they did try, quite a few times to be honest, but the pranks were always rather amateurish and idiotic and were discovered by either Fred or George, who were always vigilant when a Hufflepuff was in the vicinity.

After a particularly nasty incident Angelina Johnson had taken it upon her self to teach all younger Gryffindors a handy revealing spell that worked wonders.

Cedric wasn't so lucky though. He and his friends had the Weasley Duo to fight against; their jokes were crueller towards him than any other.

"Hey, Diggory guess the hat knew what it was doing by NOT placing you in Gryffindor. We want courage, gallantry and chivalry, not cowardliness and arrogance" and "girls look out, Diggory is out and about! Maybe today is your lucky day and he'll force himself on you! He has done it before!" were some of the most offensive slurs against him.

Finally he had lost it and replied with: "I didn't force myself on her! She seemed to enjoy it!"

"That's what rapists say!" Someone shouted.

Cedric turned scarlet and stalked out the class furious.

The pranks were also more humiliating. The day after the Hall incident he woke up and when he came down for breakfast and sat on his usual spot, he realized horrified that he couldn't get up. He and his friends tried every spell they knew but nothing happened. Even the teachers couldn't unstuck him. Finally he was forced to take of his robes and his brand new designer jeans in front of all the school. He was almost crying in anger from the extreme shame and he had to skip all of his classes.

Later in the day, while he was reading his charms book, a small parchment dropped from between the pages. He caught and read it with a sinking feeling.

_You should watch your back from now on. Today was only the beginning._

He gulped nervously and closed his eyes. He knew who the culprits were. He really should have seen it coming. Nobody who messed with someone from the Lion's House was left unpunished. Nobody.

And the note was absolutely, 100% correct. Things turned a hundred times worse. The next day he woke up to find all his clothes shrunk and bright pink. In lunch, where he wearily sat in Scott's spot and kept his eyes on the twins, someone offered him a chocolate muffin and when he swallowed it, his hair turned a neon blue with purple streaks. The twins winked at him while howling with laughter.

And he wasn't their only target.

Isabella Matthews had left the Great Hall in tears when in the middle of dinner a big red and gold balloon materialized above the Ravenclaw table. With a loud _BANG_ it exploded and red, gold and silver sparks erupted. And hovering in mid-air was a moving picture of Isabella and Maria, a fifth year Slytherin, kissing! What the rest of the school didn't know was that said kiss was a dare in a truth or dare game. But the gossipers didn't care about that insignificant detail.

Summers and Macavoy were paranoid; they knew they were next. The only problem was they had no idea what to expect.

Until today.

Cedric and a group of Hufflepuffs who had Potions were on their way to the dungeons when Summers started screaming bloody murder and scratch every inch of skin he could reach.

"NO! Don't scratch it! It's itching powder! It will get worse!" Scott yelled panicked.

"WORSE!" Summers roared. "HOW MUCH WORSE CAN IT GET!"

His classmates dragged him to the nurse kicking and screaming.

"Well." Wyatt breathed. "That was something."

Maxine O'Flaherty, a pretty black-haired girl in their year, coughed to get their attention. When they looked at her she inclined her head towards the staircase. Cedric felt his blood boil with a familiar anger. There, standing with her head turned on the other direction, was the bane of his existence, the one responsible for all of his and his friend's suffering, the one and only Hermione Granger. Potter and Weasley noticed his staring and Potter got her attention. She slowly turned his way and their eyes met.

This was their first meeting since she humiliated him in the Great Hall and caused his house to lose over a hundred house points. She didn't seem intimidated by his cold glare; actually she seemed more amused than anything if he wasn't mistaken.

Of course she wasn't scared, he chided himself mentally. Her house mates were surrounding her, protecting her and he was sure if anything happened he would be the one getting hurt. After all everyone was aware of her status as the brightest witch of the generation and even Snape used her as an example to make them realise just how pathetic they all were. So he was sure she could take care of herself.

"Are you happy, Granger?" Maxine snapped. Her hands were on her hips and she glared at the younger girl who smiled and tilted her head.

_Cute... No, stop Cedric, she's the devil incarnated, she can't be cute!_

"About what if I may ask?" Granger inquired politely. Her friends had their wands in their grasp he noted. Her innocent question snapped his decision to ignore the infuriating girl.

"About what?" He whispered incredulously. She turned her attention on him. "About WHAT?" He screamed losing his cool. He started stalking towards her. Potter moved to shield her but she pushed him back. _Foolish, arrogant girl, _he seethed.

"How about the fact I was forced to _lose my pants_ in front of everyone? How about the fact all my clothes were destroyed? Or the fact Isabella was humiliated and mocked because of a silly game? Or all the insults I must endure during my day? _Or the freaking fact Tom just had an allergic reaction to God knows what was put on his clothes? _Hm? Are those enough reasons for you to be happy? Have we been humiliated enough for your standards? Have we suffer enough for you to grand us with your forgiveness oh faultless Ruler of the Universe?" He spat as he came to stand in front of her. She stared back defiantly, her brown eyes not in the slightest frightened.

_She really has pretty eyes... What? Where the Hell did that come from? No, no, no Diggory don't think like that... It's true though... SHUT IT! _

88888

Hermione watched Cedric trying to stare her down. Who was he kidding? They both knew his little scare tactics wouldn't work on her. She had survived against a Troll attack, had beaten trials designed by her professors to protect the Philosopher's Stone, figured out what Slytherin's beast was and where the Chamber was located, when no one in a thousand years and endless investigations had succeeded and had been petrified by said beast; she had even produced a Polyjuice Potion in her second year, for Merlin's sake! And her house mates were with her. Did he really think she would cower under his intense gaze? Ha! Not likely! Bring it on!

"Are you happy Granger?" A pretty sixth year Hufflepuff girl asked with venom filling her tone.

_OK, Hermione don't kill her, play it cool._

She looked at the girl and tilted her head.

"About what if I may ask?" She asked, using the polite tone she knew would piss Diggory off; she even let a small smile graze her lips. Diggory's eyes flashed and his controlled demeanour dropped. Raw anger filled his face and his teeth gritted.

"About what?" He whispered through tightly clenched teeth. "About WHAT?"

She lightly pushed Harry away when Cedric started advancing on her. This was between her and Diggory. Her actions seemed to make the older boy madder.

"How about the fact I was forced to lose my pants in front of everyone? How about the fact all my clothes were destroyed? Or the fact Isabella was humiliated and mocked because of a silly game? Or all the insults I must endure during my day? Or the freaking fact Tom just had an allergic reaction to God knows what was put on his clothes? Hm? Are those enough reasons for you to be happy? Have we been humiliated enough for your standards? Have we suffer enough for you to grand us with your forgiveness oh faultless Ruler of the Universe?" He mocked, now a mere breathe away and for a short moment their stolen kiss flashed through her mind but she ignored it. She met his grey eyes dead on with her own cold stare. Even though he had lost his composure she wasn't going to flip too. Calmness was always the greater weapon. With a calm and collected mind you had victory in your pocket.

"Why should I be happy, Diggory?" She softly demanded with a raised brow. "Contrary to what others believe I don't take kindly to sadism." The Gryffindors snickered. The Hufflepuffs huffed. Typical. Cedric locked his jaw and waited for her to finish. "Of course I didn't enjoy my fellow classmates getting ashamed and hurt but it's not my doing. I have better things to do with my time than planning little schemes and petty pranks. I can't stop it and-

"Yeah right!" Interrupted the same girl who had provoked her. "All this is your fault; If you didn't started it then why nothing have happen to you?"

"Who said nothing happened to her?" Ron demanded before Hermione could speak. "Just because we don't broadcast her misadventures by bitching around and start pointing fingers doesn't mean nothing has happen!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really." Harry snapped. "In every class we check her desk and chair before she sits because there always is a sticking liquid or collapsing jinx or something like that on it. George had to put a jinx on her books and satchel after someone managed to sneak a shocking stick in her bag. Someone even sent her chocolates spiked with a love potion! Just because we know how to take care of our own doesn't mean these things don't happen."

"And I think you lot are just hypocritical little brats if you start accusing us when we all know you are not any better." Seamus chirped in. That caused a verbal retaliation from the Hufflepuffs and soon a full blown screaming match was on. Hermione sighed and rubbed her face tiredly. This was absurd! If they didn't start moving they were all going to be late for class.

"This is your fault, you know." A quiet voice stopped her thinking process. She glared at Diggory. He was looking at her with an unreadable expression on his handsome face.

"And how is this my fault Diggory?" She demanded. He lifted a brow elegantly.

"If you had forgiven me, everything would have been fine." He elaborated. Hermione actually laughed, which caused the fight to halt. She wiped her eyes and looked at him amused.

"No, Diggory. As I said forgiveness is earned. And you don't make a good job at earning mine. And please, will you and your jolly little friends stop accusing me for things I have no association with? After all you are the prefect, not me. It's _your_ job to find the pranksters not mine. So... why don't you do your job?"

He tried to move closer but a wand was suddenly pressed to his throat and another to his chest, right above his heart.

"You have a problem pretty boy?" Fred Weasley asked lowly. His wand was pressed on Diggory's throat and he looked murderous.

"Or all of you are such cowards to actually go against children two years your junior?" George, his wand pointing to Cedric's chest, spat. The twins never looked as mad as they were now. They were looking at the Hufflepuffs as if they were scum to the bottom of their shoes.

"No." Diggory answered calmly. "I just wanted to talk with Granger for a minute."

"Princess." George called out not taking his eyes off of Cedric. Hermione rolled her eyes at the nickname -he knew how she hated it!- but hummed her inquire nevertheless.

"Do you want to talk to him?" Fred asked her.

"At all?" George added.

"I have a class to attend." She said evenly, locking eyes with Diggory. "And to be completely honest... If I didn't speak with Mr Diggory at all... it really wouldn't bother me."

"Well you heard the lady." George said quietly.

"She doesn't want to speak with you so..." Fred started.

"Back of before you get hurt." George finished. With a swift motion he stepped back and turned to his younger house mates

"Well off you go then, you have class."

Hermione rolled her eyes and with a quick peck on both their cheeks she hurried off to Charms ignoring the grey eyes boring into her back.

88888

A few hours later she was sitting in her favourite table in the library doing her homework, trying to concentrate despite her foul mood. Absorb as she was to her books she didn't notice the large shadow falling on her nor the mildly amused gaze of a tall, dark haired Quidditch player staring at her.

Viktor Krum, contrary to popular belief, wasn't dumb. Although the international tabloids dubbed him as such because he repeatedly refused to talk about his personal life and preferred not to be known through his scandals, he was quite smart.

Viktor was discovered when he was only twelve years old in a match back in Bulgaria. His favourite team, the Vratsa Vultures, was playing and at the start of the game their manager had announced that one lucky fan would fly against any member of the team he chose to.

Viktor was the lucky one and he chose to play seeker, the same position he hoped to be in his school next year, and his opponent was the best seeker in his country. Needless to say the young boy out flew his much older, more experienced, professional rival and with a spectacular dive caught the Golden Snitch in less than three minutes. No one had seen flight like that and the team's owner along with the coach offered him a position in the team.

Young Viktor was ecstatic.

In less than two years he became the younger seeker in the history to be in a national team and before his seventeenth birthday he was officially declared as the best seeker in the world. In the last World Cup he was disappointed with his team's loss but he, himself earned the title of the most valuable player in the game and was renown as the World Cup's hero.

And now, in his final year of school, he was at Hogwarts as a Triwizard champion with a fan club to match his fame.

Right after he had arrived at the castle he found a place where he could escape his fans and relax for just a little.

The library.

They usually didn't find him there for a good one or two hours. And the place was really quiet and almost empty; the crazy librarian might have something to do with it. He was the only one there most of the time.

Except her.

She was always there, reading or doing her homework. Not even once had she come to ask for an autograph or tried to flirt with him. The opposite actually; she seemed to get angry with him when she noticed him there and always glared at him when his fan girls interrupted her studies. This amused him. She was quite different from the other girls who spent their time following him around like lost puppies, wearing way too revealing outfits and too much make up for their age. She on the other hand never wore make up as far as he could see. She always sat at the same table, two rows behind and one aisle across from his. Clad in her school uniform of black robes, you almost couldn't see her figure. But there was something about her that attracted him. He had never felt this way before.

She was beautiful, he concluded. Not your typical, classic beauty.

She was petite, barely reaching his shoulder. Her skin was clear and milky white like alabaster and he had a vivid image of her glowing ethereally under the moonlight. She definitely had curves under her voluminous robes he had noted when one late afternoon she had helped the librarian shove books and had taken her heavy robes off. Her hair, a wild mass of brown locks, fell to the middle of her back. From afar there wasn't a better word to describe it than bushy. But if you looked closer you could see the luxurious, soft looking curls. And it was not just brown. Her hair shone in all shades of brown. From chocolatey brown to mahogany to a golden honey under the sunlight. Her eyes were big, doe like; and the most beautiful shade of amber he had ever seen. And they always seem to carry within their depths a warmness and such sincere kindness he hadn't thought possible. Her nose was straight and small with few freckles. And her lips... He found himself drawn to them. Pink and soft looking, her lower lip was slightly fuller than the top begging to be kissed.

From what he had gather from his discreet observation, her name was Hermione Granger, she was best friends with Harry Potter and sometimes her classmates referred to her as the Gryffindor Princess -some fondly, others ironically- or less complimentary bookworm and know it all.

He was curious about her but he'd have to wait to know her better before inquiring about her life.

_When you have the courage to go and actually talk to her and stop your impersonation of a stalker __that is__! _His mind taunted him.

He was in the Great Hall when she was wrongly accused of trying to seduce Diggory and he admired her composure and the polite and graceful way she confronted Diggory. She sure was something. And he finally got the nerve to approach her although the girl didn't appear to notice him.

_She smells nice. Stop it! Talk to her you creep!_

Hermione at last felt a presence near her and looked up to see who was watching her. To her astonishment Viktor Krum was there and he looked lost in thought as he stared at her.

"Em..." She started uncomfortably. "Can I help you?" She finally asked hesitantly.

_She talked to me! She actually talked to me! OK Viktor, just relax, take a deep breath and answer her... Oh dear God... What did she say? Doesn't matter say something! _

She kept looking at him questioningly.

_She's going to think I'm an idiot! Oh my sweet Merlin that MUST be the most humiliating situation I __have __ever found my self in... And that includes when I found those two Veelas naked on my bed- No, don't change the subject! _

She kept waiting and he kept looking.

_OH MY GOD! SAY SOMETHING YOU OVERSIZED BABOON! ANYTHING! JUST OPEN YOUR DAMN MOUTH AND SPEAK TO HER!_

"I'm sorry... Are you OK?" She softly asked and he was mesmerized by the sound of her voice. He dumbly nodded.

_IDIOT!_

"You seem troubled; is something the matter?" She asked genuinely concerned. He practically melted on the floor.

_She's an angel!_

"No, no I'm vine... thank you." _Oh thank__ you__G__od, he finally found his voice_. "I vas just vondering..."

She stared at him, her head tilted to the side. Her deep, deep eyes searching his. He cleared his throat nervously and said: "I vas vondering if you vould like some company?"

To say Hermione was taken aback was an understatement. Did he actually ask to sit with her? And he seemed hopeful and fearful at the same time; like he was afraid she would reject him. Blushing and trying to hide it she nodded and squeaked: "Of course!"

Viktor couldn't suppress a little smile from gracing his lips as he noticed her blush. She was unlike any other girl he had ever met; she was truly beautiful, genuinely kind and didn't seem to care about his fame and money. And for that he would make her his. He knew she was too young, only fifteen years old and he eighteen but he wouldn't press her for anything. He could wait as much as she wanted if she accepted him.

Smiling and feeling elated he sat down next to her and they just... talked.

Neither of them noticed the grey eyed seventeen year old crossing their aisle, his messenger bag on his shoulder and a huge book in his hands. They didn't even notice when he came upon them, stopped dead on his tracks and looked at them with wide eyes.

88888

Cedric was having a bad day.

What a surprise!

It started this morning with the corridor incident between him and her Royal Majesty. It got worse during potions where they all arrived five minutes late, Snape deducted five points from each Hufflepuff for tardiness and he was too busy thinking about Granger he didn't pay the required attention to his Babbling Beverage, which in return caused him to accidentally bump the cauldron with his elbow sending it on the floor and part of the potion on his partner who, thank god, was Scott. Snape deducted ten points from Hufflepuff and for the next hour and a half they all had to listen to Scott babbling about everyone and everything. When he actually said he thought Granger looked cute today and perhaps Cedric should ask her out, his house mates locked him in the supply closet until the potion's effects cleared. Lunch was peaceful for a change. The only exchange of insults was between Malfoy and Granger.

"Watch where you are going Mudblood."

"Watch your mouth Ferret Face and crawl back to your friends Snake-Boy."

To which he actually snorted but he managed to pass it as a cough.

Heidi was paranoid.

Out of everyone who had harmed Granger she was the only one left unpunished. And that just meant that her... _punishment._.. was going to be more severe than a simple prank. She was the one that had both physically and verbally hurt the girl so her case was special. But nothing happened, even after classes ended for the day. It only served to make her more terrified. Something he was sure was intentional. The anticipation alone was punishment enough in his opinion.

Cedric, shaking his head, made his way to the library to start on his potions assignment. He usually did all his school work in his dorm or the Hufflepuff common room but today he needed several books for reference that he didn't have. So he walked through the double doors, nodded politely at Madam Pince and made his way to the Restricted Section. As a sixth year and a prefect nonetheless, he had free pass meaning unsupervised entry without teacher's permission. Two aisles before his destination though, out of the corner of his eye he saw something that stopped him abruptly.

No, it couldn't be, his eyes must have been playing a trick on him. He shook his head and looked again.

Yes, he wasn't mistaken and his eyes worked perfectly thank you very much.

There she was, Miss Hermione Granger, chatting and laughing with Viktor Krum, Durmstrang champion. He had of course seen Krum and talked to him but the foreign boy never stroke him as the chatty type. More like the introspective, observing type of guy. He stealthily walked behind the bookshelves directly behind the duo and tried to listen in to their conversation.

He wasn't eavesdropping, of course not, Cedric Diggory didn't eavesdrop; he just listened in on them to make sure Granger was OK. Despite their mutual dislike he was still a prefect and she was still a fourth year and he had to make sure she didn't have any trouble.

His musing interrupted a melodious laughter. He unconsciously closed his eyes and drunk the sound in. It was like chiming wind bells, like pure music to his ears and he opened his eyes to see who that intoxicating laugh belonged to. Shocked he realized it was Granger's. He watched as she laughed, her bushy head thrown back, her wild locks cascading down the back of her chair and her eyes shut.

_She's so beautiful._ The thought was unconscious and for a moment he let a smile graced his features at her honest delight. But then he remembered everything her beautiful laugh had erased from his memory and he berated himself for even thinking that.

_Hermione Granger is your enemy._

_Well, not exactly enemy... More like... Hm... _

Oh screw this, she wasn't enemy. She was just as stubborn as he and neither of them was willing to back down so that made her his rival of sorts.

_A really pretty rival._

_Oh sod it. Cho is prettier._

_Really? When was the last time you saw her without make-up on? Hmm?_

_Oh shut up you, you..._

_My name's Cedric._

_No, that's MY name._

_So what? I'm you after all._

_No you are not._

_Yes I am._

_No you most certainly are NOT._

_Yes I AM._

_NO YOU ARE NOT._

_OK, think about it like this..._

_I'm listening._

_Well either I'm you, meaning your conscience (yes you do have one, congratulations!) OR I'm not you, meaning you are hearing voices in your head therefore you are mental, crazy, Wacko, etc. etc. What do you say?_

_You are me._

_I knew you will come around!_

_Oh shut up._

_Didn't we just had this conversation?_

_This is pointless._

Cedric threw a final glance in Hermione's direction, only to see Krum lean closer. He felt his insides twist when a blush crept up her face and without another look back he turned and walked out the library forgetting about his homework. After all tomorrow was Saturday, he could find the books then, he thought as he walked to the Hufflepuff common room and to his dorm.

_And_ he had a date with Cho by the Black Lake for lunch, he remembered as he undressed and pulled on the pyjama bottoms he always wore for bed. He fell on his four poster bed with a deep tired sigh and closed the canary yellow hangings for privacy. He shut his eyes and tried to envisioned his beautiful Cho but for some crazy reason the last image in his mind before unconsciousness claimed him was warm, chocolate brown eyes and bushy, luxurious locks.

**A/N: Maxine O'Flaherty** is an original HP character and was indeed a Hufflepuff.

And yes I know the confrontation scene is partly repeated. I wanted to show both Hermione and Cedric's thoughts and feelings.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ Everything you recognise I don't own. Simple.

**A/N:** The chapter was beta 'd by **LittlePsychicPixieGurl**.

_**Wish me Luck**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"Please?" Hermione whined. She actually whined. _Hell just froze over! _Harry thought amused as he watched his best friend pleading with the twins. As every day after Cedric was forced to lose his pants in front of the school (he still found that hilarious by the way) Hermione pleaded with them to stop harassing the Hufflepuffs.

So far without progress.

She didn't bother with the other pranksters; she knew if she managed to convince the twins to find someone else to test their products on and not the Hufflepuffs specifically, the rest of her house would follow shortly.

Not to mention it bothered her how they treated her; like she was made out of glass. Okay, she knew Gryffindors were ridiculously loyal and took personally any attack at one of them but this was getting out of hand! Seriously, there wasn't one Gryffindor from fourth year up that hadn't call her at least once a know it all and yet when others did, they acted like they had declared war!

She wouldn't lie, she felt just a little happy to see that despite her annoying personality, her house mates were so fond of her and willing to defend her but their jokes were almost cruel, especially towards Diggory. Not that she had forgiven him but some things she just did not approve of.

Such as putting a lust potion in Macavoy's juice just for the heck of it!

"Absolutely not, Granger-" started George.

"-after all they have done to you, they deserve worse." Fred continued.

"Yeah!" Jumped in Seamus and Dean but butted out when she glared at them. The petite witch sighed and rubbed her face. A new stress habit of hers. They were on it for the past week and she still hadn't managed anything. She checked her wrist watch and saw she was late for her meeting with Viktor. Sighing heavily -again- she turned to Fred.

"I get it. She needs to be punished..." She rolled her eyes when the common room collectively yelled: "Hell yeah!" and looked Fred in the eyes. Between the two identical boys he was the craziest. "Just not anything dangerous... or illegal." She pleaded with him. Fred sighed melodramatically and flicked his hair the same way he did when he was flirting with some girl. She couldn't help but snicker. He gave her a playful glare.

"Oh alright nothing illegal." He mocked her.

"Or dangerous." She reminded him sternly.

"Fine, fine." He grumbled petulantly. She turned to George who looked innocently back at her.

"That goes for you, too!" She pointed out and he huffed. With a last glare she turned and grabbed her book bag.

"Where are you going?" Ron demanded. He wasn't so dense not to notice how she seemed to always disappear lately.

"Library." She said calmly although her heart hammered in her chest. Everyday since last Friday, Viktor was either in the library waiting for her or arrived a few minutes later. After she finished studying, Viktor quietly reading a book or helping her, they talked more about their countries and their different cultures and their lives in general.

He was nothing like she originally thought he would be.

When he had first arrived at Hogwarts Hermione was sure he was an idiot, who immensely enjoyed his fame and the attention he received due to his celebrity status.

Boy, was she wrong!

The guy was brilliant! Sure his English wasn't that much but his maturity, his open-minded view of the world and his intelligence appealed to her.

In more than one way.

He wasn't arrogant or ignorant. He was aware of just how famous he was, but he didn't take advantage of it or let it get to his head. He hated it when girls followed him around because he knew it wasn't him they wanted. At least not the real him. They wanted Viktor Krum, the famous Quidditch player who could shower them with gifts and ensured their picture on the papers.

They didn't even care about his looks either.

Tall and lean, his muscles well developed after so many years of hard practice, his hair midnight black and his eyes two hypnotizing obsidian orbs, Viktor wasn't Diggory-handsome who with his dark gold hair and stormy grey eyes looked like Prince Charming, but he possessed a dark, masculine allure and was ridiculously attractive.

And unlike what the tabloids said about his prowess with the ladies, he was extremely shy around her. His eyes were reverent when he looked at her and he smiled an embarrassed yet satisfied smile when he paid her a compliment and she blushed.

The second time they had met, at his request, and while they were laughing at some joke he'd told her, he had suddenly stopped and stared at her intensely. She'd looked at him questioningly. Viktor had smiled shyly and said quietly so only she could hear him.

"You are beautiful."

Hermione could still remember how hot her face had turned.

After that they'd said their good-byes and arranged to meet again the following day.

Monday she had to cancel because that horrible woman Rita Skeeter had showed up in her Care of Magical Creatures class and tried to corner Harry for an interview. When she had caught sight of Hermione, she had inquire about her and Harry's relationship status. Both teens had merely glance at her and after they'd grabbed Ron, who attempted to snap at her, made their exit under the sneering taunts of the Slytherins.

When they'd stepped in the Entrance Hall, some sixth year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were on their way to the Great Hall for lunch and they all had abruptly stopped when they saw Hermione and Harry's interlaced hands and their heads close to each other as they whispered furiously and seemed oblivious to the rest of the school watching them with curiosity. Ron had been too busy mumbling furiously about Skeeter to pay attention to his two friends, not that it was out of the ordinary for them to hold hands. Everyone in their house knew Hermione was an affectionate girl.

The Hufflepuffs had snorted derisively but stopped when Cedric had glared at them and turned his stare at the petite fourth year Gryffindor. She'd lifted her head and was talking with the younger male Weasley, seemingly troubled. Then her eyes had travelled to the Slytherin table and she seemed to be searching for someone. With a churning feeling to his gut, Cedric had followed her line of sight when she smiled at someone.

Viktor Krum.

_What a surprise! _He'd sneered mentally. Ever since he saw them together in the library, every time he visited the place they were there, talking and laughing and... _Flirting. _

He had been in the aisle behind their table when he had heard Granger's soft gasp. Fearing Krum had done something inappropriate he had peek through the bookshelves. His teeth had automatically clench and his chest tightened inexplicably when he saw them. Krum's big, callused palm had been cradling her cheek gently and she had been resting her face on his hand. Her eyes had been shut and a small smile tilting the corner of her mouth up.

"You are... _красив_!" The older boy had said almost in awe. Granger had smiled softly. With her eyes still closed: "What does that mean?"

Krum had lean closer and whispered to her ear: "Beautiful."

Cedric had tore his gaze away and with violently shaking hands gathered his belongings and ran out.

_What is wrong with me?_ He remembered thinking as he searched for his friends.

He couldn't understand all these crazy feelings. He knew one thing though. He didn't like them... and he didn't like Granger for causing them. The solution was quite simply. Ignore her... and that he did. Every time he had caught sight of her bushy head since, he had distracted himself with his friends or Cho.

Things with Cho were progressing brilliantly.

Although for a couple of days after that damn article their relationship had been put on ice, it eventually worked out.

And he was thrilled.

Cho was the kind of girl any man would be lucky to call his own.

So now here he was, in one of the greenhouses with the Slytherins listening to Professor Sprout give them instructions on how to treat Venomous Tentacula; a spiky, dark red-teething plant with vines which it used to reach towards humans, attempting to choke them. It was obviously extremely dangerous. In their next lesson they would have to learn to treat the plant without endanger themselves.

He was more than relieved when it was time to go but Professor Sprout cleared her throat and they all looked at her perplexed.

"A moment if you please." She smirked at their confusion. "As you all know the Christmas Holidays are approaching. What you don't know is that this year, during Christmas day, Hogwarts, as per the tradition of the Triwizard Tournament, will host a Yuletide Ball."

Excited whispers broke through the girls along with groans from the boys. Cedric exchanged an amused glance with Wyatt at the looks their female classmates sent their way.

"Silence! Please!" Sprout called out and the sudden noise died out. "Thank you! As I was saying, the Yule Ball is tradition and all students from fourth year and up can attend. You can ask a younger student to escort you if you want. Our guests from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will also attend and therefore you can invite one of them if you would like. You may now go. Oh I almost forgot... Ballroom dancing will be taught a few days before Christmas and you are obliged to attend at least the first lesson. Off you go then."

The whispers came back full force and as Cedric tried to manoeuvre out the greenhouse, Sprout called his name. With a long suffering sigh, he shoo'ed his friends out and approached Sprout.

"You called for me Professor?"

"Yes." She smiled at him with pride in her eyes. "As a champion, you and your date will have to start the dance along with the other two, in this case three, champions. So you better find a date soon and practice with her."

Cedric nodded with a smile and walked out and towards the castle. He knew who he was going to ask.

88888

Hermione was sitting at her usual table in the library and was fidgeting badly. Professor McGonagall had informed them about the Yule Ball and she was almost positive Viktor was going to ask her. If not then she had seriously misunderstood his intentions.

_Wouldn't that be embarrassing! _She moaned in her mind.

When she felt a shadow looming over her, she thought it was him and turned with a smile. Her smile dropped.

"What do _you _want?" She demanded when she saw who was watching her with amusement in his eyes.

88888

"Cho, may I have a word?" Cedric inquired politely when he found her in a corridor along with her friends. Rolling his eyes good naturedly at their giggling he stirred her in an empty classroom and closed the door.

The lovely Ravenclaw smiled up at him, her lovely dark brown eyes partly covered by her long, shiny black bangs.

"Yes?" She softly asked. He smiled and reached to touch her cheek. A delicate blush traced her features.

"Would you like to be my date for the Yule Ball?" He asked just as softly. Her eyes shone and she shook her head in the affirmative.

"I would love to!" Cho squeaked smiling brightly, looking even more beautiful than ever. Feeling elated he slowly leaned in. Cho stretched up and closed her eyes. He smiled and closed his too. His lips brushed hers and she sighed. He tipped his head and put more pressure into the kiss. Cautiously his tongue lightly traced her bottom lip and he felt her shiver as she parted her lips and allowed him access. After a few more blissful moments he pulled back. The raven haired beauty smiled widely at him and he responded with a shaky one in return. She pecked him on the cheek, murmured her good-bye and left him alone in the class.

Cedric was internally riling. He had just shared his first kiss with the girl he'd been pursuing for months, the girl he was sure he could fall for, and all the time they were kissing he kept having flashbacks to his kiss with Granger.

He vividly remembered the softness of her lips and the uncertainty coming off of her in waves. If he recalled correctly (and he knew he did God damn her) she tasted of vanilla and strawberries and a little something uniquely Granger.

He rested his head on the wall with a thump and tried to focus on Cho. Her lips had been soft. But what was her taste? Why he couldn't remember? What was wrong with him? Silently damning himself he went straight to his dormitory to do his homework.

88888

Wyatt Halliwell without exaggeration one of the best looking guys in Hogwarts. Tall and muscular, but not overly so, he had blond hair almost to his shoulders and his eyes were a startling shade of midnight blue with a mischievous glint in them.

His good looks and charming personality meant he had his pick of willing girls. Unfortunately for the female population though, Wyatt knew how good he looked and he had learn to use his looks and natural charm to get his way. He had a reputation -a well earned at that- of being a player. And he didn't do anything to disprove it.

On the contrary he had a new girl on his arm every other week. All model like beautiful with long legs and no brain to speak whatsoever. What need was a brain when he only wanted one thing from his dates?

Brainy was simply not his type.

Until of course he started noticing _her. _

Hermione Granger was by quite possibly the last girl Wyatt would normally notice.

True she wasn't something to look at. Her bushy mane was legendary and she was petite; he doubt she'd reach his shoulder if they stood side by side. Not to mention her personality. She was bossy and a know it all. Quite unattractive qualities in a girl.

But there was something about her that both intrigued and attracted him. If you looked close enough, and Wyatt had, you would notice that her eyes were a sparkling amber and her hair was a mass of shining chocolate brown tresses.

Wyatt always loved chocolate.

Everyone knew she was intelligent but Wyatt realised Granger was also loyal to a fault -an admirable trait for a girl so young.

She was also witty and despised the role of damsel in distress. She had actually done the saving many times if the rumours circulating the trio were even half true.

No, no fragile princess that one. Granger was a fighter.

But she was also the best friend of Harry Potter, the boy-who-cheated, and the girl that had humiliated his best friend in front of the school, therefore out of bounds. If Cedric found out about his crush he would have his head on a silver platter. But he couldn't do anything... He never had a crush before, so he didn't know how to deal with his feelings. And talking to someone of his house was NOT an option. Cedric was their hero and if he admitted to having a crush on the girl who had sullied his good reputation, he'd be labelled a traitor.

And it wasn't like he wanted to like Granger!

But he couldn't stop just because his friend hated her.

Every time he sat on the Hufflepuff table he unconsciously searched for her. In the corridors he tried to get a glimpse of her and as of late he tried to spend a certain, inconspicuous amount of time in her second home, aka the library; but whenever he arrived there either she was leaving or Cedric was there and he couldn't very well talked to her in his presence.

When Sprout told them about the Ball he decided it was the perfect opportunity to approach her. He would ask her to be his date and consequences be damned. Cedric would have to understand... It was not like he was marrying the girl! The only reason he wanted to date her was so he could, once and for all, get his mind off of her.

So when he found her all alone in the library he thanked his lucky stars and made his way to her table. He watched amused as her face scrunched up in a deep frown and she had her bottom lip between her teeth. His eyes slipped to her lip and he felt an irrational longed to be the one biting it. He mentally slapped himself and watched as she turned to look at him with a smile that dropped instantly when she saw him.

"What do _you _want?" She demanded suspiciously. He chuckled.

"Easy there Granger. I'm unarmed." He joked and raised his arms to show that true to his words, he didn't hold anything. She eyed him warily for a second but shook her head obviously deciding he was of no danger. He smiled sincerely. "So... Am I clear?'

"I guess." She muttered. "So what do you want?" She repeated.

Wyatt dropped to the chair directly across from her and rested his chin on his left wrist.

"What, am I not welcome?" He flirted with a wink. She lifted an eyebrow.

"I don't know you." She said slowly and he laughed.

"Of course, how rude of me! My name is Wyatt, Wyatt Halliwell." He said and extended his hand over the expanse of the table.

"Hermione Granger." She answered bemused and caught his hand. But he didn't shake it. Instead he brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it in a gentlemanly fashion.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Granger." He said in low, flirtatious tones. She didn't even bat an eyelid much to his amusement. Usually when he used that tone, the girl it was directed to, was a puddle at his feet within seconds. But not her, no sir, Hermione Granger didn't swoon like some brainless idiot just because of a pretty face and a wink. If he wanted to seduce her he had to really try. That pleased him for an unknown reason.

"Are you not a friend of Diggory?" She asked curiously. _Straight to the point, _he thought smirking.

"Yes, what of it?" He tilted his head innocently. His blond bangs fell to his eyes.

_Cute,_ she thought, _like a puppy!_

"Oh nothing really." She said dismissively batting a hand. "Just the fact your friend hates my guts and your house wouldn't mind to see me dead on the ground. Evidently that's not a good enough reason for me to be slightly curious and suspicious about your motives, right?" Her voice had adopted a sarcastic tone and he couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped him.

"We don't want to see you dead!"

_"_Sure, sure, I totally believe you." She deadpanned, causing another fit of laughter to the blond boy. Hermione couldn't help it this time; she laughed. He was simply too hilarious with the way tears glisten in his eyes and he banged in hand on the table.

After they both calmed down Wyatt wiped his eyes and looked at her gently.

"We really don't want you to get hurt. We are not Slytherins; we don't thrive in someone else's pain. Yes, we are mad with Potter and with... you but that's because of our loyalty to our house mates. I'm sure you can understand that." He whispered softly.

She studied him for long moments and when her warm eyes connected with his and soften he felt his heart flutter.

"I'm not sure. Don't get me wrong, I believe you, but I still stand my point... At least for Diggory." She said equally soft.

Wyatt shook his head animatedly.

"No, he doesn't." He insisted. "He's a good bloke, he just has too much on his plate right now. And you hurt his pride... That was a big blow to his ego but eventually he'll calm down and acknowledge his mistake, I assure you. Just... give him time."

"I really had nothing to do with the jokes and the pranks." She said suddenly. "I'm trying to convince my house to give it a rest but..." She finished desperately. He looked in her eyes and saw honesty and regret. She looked so sad that he reached his hand and took her smaller one in his own.

"Hey, don't be sad. I believe you. I don't need to have a brain like yours to know who's behind all of this. I mean they are not exactly being subtle are they?" Her laughter made him smile. _Oh boy, I really like her, _he thought.

"No they don't." She agreed whole heartedly.

_Now it's the time, ask her!_

"Listen Granger," he started feeling rather uncomfortable, "I want to ask you something..."

She looked at him with wide, curious eyes and his voice died in his throat. _Oh God, I can't do it. Not when she looks at me like that!_

Hermione watched as the Hufflepuff sixth year got lost in thought. From the corner of her eye she saw Viktor enter the library and when he spotted her, he motioned for her to join him outside. She nodded imperceptibly and turned to the boy sitting across from her.

"Wyatt, listen. I have to go. We can discuss what you wanted another time, okay? Bye!" She offered rising from her seat.

That brought him down to earth unpleasantly.

"What?" He asked incredulously. _Is she really dumping ME?_

"I just remembered I have somewhere to go. Sorry!" She called as she walked out the entrance leaving behind a very bewildered boy.

_She just left! That has never happened to me! What the Hell?_

88888

Hermione walked out the library with a huge smile adorning her face. She spotted Viktor leaning casually against the wall with his arms crossed on his chest. He smiled when he saw her.

"I thought it vould be nice to go for a valk?" He said with his thick accent and she nodded happily.

"So..." He started when they were near the Black Lake. "Vho vas vith you?"

"Where?" She asked confused. Viktor glanced at her.

"In the library." He specified.

"Oh! That was Wyatt. He's a Hufflepuff. I just met him actually." She told him frowning. She still didn't know what to expect from the blue eyed boy. He seemed rather uncomfortable right before she walked away and she didn't know why. _Oh well, if what he wants to tell me is that important I'm sure he can find me again._

"Haff your professors inform you about the Yule Ball?" He asked. She had the feeling he was trying to sound casual and uncaring but his guarded eyes and the light pink tinting his cheeks gave him away.

"Yes. It will be lovely, don't you think?" She excitedly said. Viktor smiled and swallowed visibly.

"Yes very exciting." He agreed thickly. "I vas vondering... if you vould like to go...?"

Hermione looked at him strangely and he felt his cheeks warm even more.

"Of course I want to go." She said confused. "Why wouldn't I?"

Viktor replayed his words in his head and mentally slapped himself.

"I meant if you vould like to go... vith... me?" He clarified flushing.

Hermione felt her cheeks warming. Her throat was very dry suddenly and she couldn't find her voice. Afraid if she opened her mouth she'd start stuttering, she bit her lip and nodded shyly.

Viktor visibly relaxed but his heart still beat erratingly. He gifted her with a brilliant smile and without warning leaned down and placed a chaste kiss upon her cheek. He felt the heat emanating from her skin intensify and he smirked. He leaned even closer and whispered to her ear: "Thank you."

"For what?" She squeaked when he pulled back. For a minute there she thought he was going to kiss her lips; she was strangely disappointed and at the same time happy with his gentle kiss on her cheek. And his warm breath when he whispered in her ear made her shiver pleasantly.

"For making me a very happy man." He explained and her blush started creeping down her neck. His deep, baritone laugh rung in her ears and she felt his calloused fingertips under her chin, lifting her face when she tried to shy away.

"Don't be shy vith me_малък__ангел._"

Hermione smiled at his nickname for her. He had said it meant _little angel_ and that he thought it suited her perfectly because she was his angel and she was petite.

After that he ushered her inside because, as he said, it was getting cold and he didn't want her to get sick. She had smiled and when he kissed her hand by the huge entrance doors she boldly lifted herself to her peep toes and pecked him on his cheek. Then she sprinted inside leaving him standing there with a dazed expression on his face and his fingertips lightly touching the spot where her soft lips had touched his skin. With a goofy smile he made his way to the ship


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything you might recognise.

**A/N:** This chapter was beta'd** by** **LittlePsychicPixieGurl**.

_**Wish me Luck**_

_**Chapter 4**_

The Great Hall was now empty; the four long house tables had disappear with a casual flick of Professor MacGonagall's wand. Wooden bleachers, stationed in a semi circle had been conjured -Hermione had been awed at the old Professor's show of skill- and the students had been ordered to sit patiently as Professor McGonagall prepared for their dance lesson. She had divided them based on their sex so girls were sitting on her right and boys on her left. Obviously the most loud ones were the boys, who thought this lesson was a waste of time.

Inwardly Hermione agreed with them -Merlin knew most boys who simply refuse to dance or they just didn't care how they'd look- but chose to keep her opinion to herself.

Professor McGonagall was standing in the middle of the semi circle, sternly watching as students made their way in the Hall.

Hermione had made sure they were on time and had the pleasure of hearing McGonagall reprimand Malfoy and his cronies for his late arrival. She had been forced to sit near her female classmates and had to endure Lavender and Parvati's giggling conversation on who was going to the ball with who and speculating who was Hermione's date. The brunette witch had been adamant on her refusal to divulge this information and they were burning with curiosity.

She had to bit her lip to stop her own chuckle when she noticed Harry and Ron along with the twins and Lee Jordan across from her, trying -and epically failing- to act cool, with their arms crossed. As if the prospect of the ball didn't terrify them.

_Boys will be boys._ Hermione thought amused.

"Silence!" McGonagall barked when the last tardy student -a seventh year Ravenclaw- arrived and the noise died instantly. She looked around over her square glasses to make sure no one was missing and then turned around and tapped her wand on the old fashioned record player. It made a squeaky noise and shuddered. A deep, breathy noise came before a slow waltz started.

The strict Professor turned to look at them. "As you are all well aware, next week Hogwarts, as per the Triwizard Tournament's tradition, will host a Yuletide Ball. You'll be representing our school and you _must _be at your best behaviour. I assure you if any of you act inappropriately, he or she will be punished accordingly. As you weren't aware of this occasion, the headmaster felt it was prudent for you to take dance lessons in order not to embarrass yourselves in front of our guests. Of course after this lesson you won't be obliged to attend the rest, but I would strongly advice you to do so if you are inexperienced.

"Before we proceed, I must ask if anyone in here has taken dance lessons before? Specifically ballroom dancing?"

A few tentative hands rose in the air.

Malfoy of course had to make a show saying: "Every_ respectable _pureblood is taught how to dance at a young age."

To his consternation though, only a handful of Slytherins raised their hands.

Cedric, Wyatt, Scott and Percy were quite confident in their dancing skills. They weren't the next Fred Aster but they had spend many summer days in the company of Elianora Grey, Scott's mother, who was an excellent dancer and thought all young men should know their way around a dance floor to impress the ladies.

To the Gryffindors' utter amazement Neville raised his hand and smiled shyly at the raised eyebrows.

"Grams made me take dance lessons every summer before I came to Hogwarts." He said with a casual shrug.

"Maybe you should teach us then." Harry mattered with a dark look in his green eyes as he remembered he was supposed to start the ball. He suddenly felt sick.

The majority of the girls of course knew how to dance but most of them were more familiar with modern dance. Pansy Parkinson and Hermione were the only girls who had experience with ballroom dancing,

The Gryffindor witch had never imagined she'd thank her grandmother for the lessons she always forced her to take during the summers, but she made a mental note to send the elderly woman a thank you card this summer.

"Very well." Minerva said approvingly. "Now for those who don't know how to dance, we'll have a short demonstration. Mr. Halliwell if you please..."

Wyatt stood up and with a small smile and a wink in the girls' direction he climb down the bleachers and swagger to the Professor; McGonagall rolled her eyes used to Wyatt's antics. Then she turned to the girls, searching for a candidate.

Wyatt kept the cheeky smile on his lips as he silently prayed for her to choose Granger. Cedric wouldn't hold it against him if he danced with her. He couldn't very well disobey a teacher; especially McGonagall. She was one tough cookie and he wasn't embarrassed to admit, she terrified him.

His prayers were answered when McGonagall, with a scheming smirk, called out: "Miss Granger if you please..."

Gasps filled the Hall as Hermione reluctantly made her way to him, sending a warning look at the direction of the male Gryffindors. He could practically feel their death glares boring into his skull. He ignored them along with his own house's outraged whispers. Hiding his pleased smile he turned and looked apologetically at Cedric. His friends' cool grey stare was unreadable. Wyatt shook his head in Cedric's direction and twirled around to look at the petite fourth year witch standing in front of him. He gave her a reassuring wink and offered his hand. They took their positions, his left hand gingerly touching her waist and his right holding delicately hers; her right hand was placed on his shoulder and he felt delightful shivers ran down his spine at the proximity of their bodies but he held them at bay as McGonagall watched them with a critical eye and instructed the rest on how to position themselves.

"Move closer if you please, no one is going to bite you!" McGonagall barked when she noticed the space Hermione deliberately kept between their bodies. Wyatt smiled brightly at the reluctant girl and pulled her closer to his chest. A small gasp escaped her and when he winked at her she glared.

Professor McGonagall nodded satisfied and tapped the record player. With another shudder, the waltz restarted and Wyatt confidently started leading, superstitiously caressing her back as he kept her firmly in place.

"Are you mental?" She whispered furiously. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm guessing _I'm doing what I was told _is not the answer you are looking for?" He asked amused. He didn't care everyone was watching and his house would have his head for he deliberatively flirted with the Gryffindor but apparently she did. In fact Granger seemed more furious than he expected.

"Oh don't give me that Wyatt Halliwell!" She whisper-shouted. "Do you have any idea what will happen if you don't relax your hold on me?"

"No, what will happen? Please enlighten me." He asked grinning and he gave her an unexpected spin and pulled her even tighter against his body. He could hear the slow murmurs and his skin was tingling from all the stares. Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to pull away but his hold was firm.

"Both Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs will have your head, dufus! Not to mention your pigheaded friend doesn't look so happy about our predicament." She murmured. Her eyes were distant for a short moment until they connected with the burning glare of Cedric. He wasn't looking straight at her but Wyatt. For just a second though his eyes collided with hers and something else flickered there. "He looks like he's ready to kill someone... Probably you."

Wyatt observed her downcast face and turning he glared at his house mates who looked shocked. He didn't dare look at Diggory though.

"Don't mind them, princess; they are just jealous that I got to dance with you." He whispered and she looked at him with wide eyes. Her soft looking lips parted in astonishment. She opened and closed her mouth several times but couldn't find her voice.

"What?" She squeaked finally, her face blushing furiously. He chuckled.

"What what?" He asked amused.

"Don't act stupid!" She screeched in a whisper and deliberately moved a little closer so no one except him could hear. "You cannot compliment me when you don't even know me! And there is the situation between our houses. And you are Diggory's friend and-"

"Go to the ball with me." He asked suddenly.

"WHAT!" This time she actually screeched out loud and the audience cringed. Most Gryffindors seemed furious and the Hufflepuffs... well if he had to judge from the glares coming his way, he could safely say if the Gryffindors decided to kill him, they would have a fair number of badgers cheering them on.

"Is there something wrong Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked sternly, looking at the two over her square glasses. Her lips were in a thin line and Hermione understood her professor thought Wyatt had insulted her in some way. She composed herself and smiled reassuringly back.

"Nothing Professor; we just had a slight disagreement about something but nothing major." She lied smoothly. Wyatt snickered when with a graceful spin he turned his back to the strict teacher. Hermione glared at him and prayed to God for the damn waltz to end. Her partners' eyes though were glued to her face.

"So." He said quietly.

She met his eyes and felt suddenly very guilty. Not that she liked him that way, she was pretty sure she had a major crush on Viktor, but because of her upcoming rejection. She didn't feel too sad though; she was positive Wyatt's invitation was an attempt for the two rival houses to reconcile. If Cedric's best mate went to the ball with her then the animosity would surely cease, right? She sighed and kept her eyes locked with his midnight stare.

"I'm sorry Wyatt, but I can't. If you had asked me sooner perhaps I would have said yes but... I already have a date; I'm really sorry." She whispered. His eyes darkened and his mouth pinched.

"Who?" He managed to grit out. If the girl was shocked with his sudden change of mood she didn't show it.

"Pardon?"

"I said who? Who is your date?" He elaborated. She tensed.

"I'm sorry, but that's not your business. If I wanted anyone to know I would have told Parvati or Lavender. I'm quite content with no one knowing."

"Have you really a date or you just made it up so you won't have to go with me?" He inquired with genuine curiosity. Hermione felt her temper flare. Was it so absurd that someone actually asked her? _What the Hell?_

"Yes! If I didn't want to go with you I would have said so! He asked me the same day I met you in the library. And I said yes. Is it really so hard to believe someone finds me attractive?" She nearly yelled.

Wyatt felt his heart drop. Because of his cowardliness he had missed his chance with her. He was so stupid!

And now Granger was mad at him because of his idiocy. Although he couldn't exactly take all the blame. The girl must have a really low self esteem and no experience whatsoever with romantic relationships. There wasn't another explanation if she couldn't comprehend what the looks he was giving her and the compliments and the flirty comments meant! For the love of Merlin, he wasn't even subtle!

The girl kept ranting about boys and their immaturity and the fact that that was the reason she kept her date's identity a secret. He rolled his eyes. His only hope now was to crawl back into her good graces and become her friend. And if her feelings for Mr. Mystery were not that strong then maybe he could win her affections.

"Look, I'm sorry, OK?" He interrupted her. "I didn't mean it like that. I really thought you would make an excuse not to go with me because of the silly rumours it might cause. And if I didn't find you attractive then why the Hell would I have asked you?"

Hermione's jaw hit the floor. Did he really say that he found her attractive?

"Didn't you ask me to make things better between our houses?" She asked getting redder. Surely Wyatt wasn't implying what she thought he was implying, right? RIGHT?

"No." He said softly, his eyes on hers the whole time, wide and honest. "I really wanted to go with you. And according to how things were going to be after that..."

He didn't continue, there was no need. The implication was quite clear. He liked her more than a friend. Suddenly she couldn't breathe properly. His eyes were getting darker and when the music stopped and Professor McGonagall called two other students to take their place, she returned to her seat and got a silent panic attack. Was it her imagination or right before the Professor interrupted them his face was coming closer?

She looked around her. There were varied expressions on the girls' faces. Jealously, contempt, curiosity, worry.

The guys' attention was on the Hufflepuff.

The Slytherins looked at Wyatt with disgust and expressions of disbelief. The Gryffindors wore confused expressions as they glared at Wyatt. Obviously they were trying to figure out what game he was playing with her; they didn't like his sudden interest in her. Some were looking suspiciously at Diggory; it didn't take a genius to understand their thought process.

Wyatt was Cedric's best friend.

Hermione was the proverbial thorn in his side.

Wyatt had taken a liking to her out of the blue.

Whose to say all this wasn't an elaborate prank, meant to hurt her feelings?

Diggory's eyes though weren't on his best friend, who studiously ignored everyone's eyes. Oh no, Cedric's gun-metal eyes were on her, an unidentifiable expression on his face; but she could feel the dark anger simmering in him. She involuntary winced. _Poor teeth! They __a__re not at fault. Am I honestly worried about his teeth?_ She thought. _Yes, I am. There must be something wrong with me! I need a shrink._

Thank God after the horrible, but utterly hilarious lesson (Professor McGonagall had forced Ron to dance with her to properly show them the steps. Ron practically fled the Great Hall, their house mates after him in an attempt to prologue his shame, completely forgetting their desire to plummet Wyatt to death), she had a free period until her next lesson.

The bushy haired girl slowly walked to the Black Lake to indulge in her need for brooding. The knowledge that one of the most sought after boys in school liked her, didn't make her feel elated. She was downright scared. She really didn't like him like that, she liked Viktor!

She was lost in thought, trying to find a way to tell Wyatt that when she heard heavy footsteps approaching. Thinking it was Wyatt she braced herself and took a deep breathe. Before she had the chance to turn around though, big calloused hands grabbed her shoulders and span her around, pushing her roughly against the tree she was standing under. She yelped in pain and looked shocked at her assailant.

Stormy grey eyes stared back and she realised Diggory had her pinned against the tree, his big body a cage around her smaller one. She felt the blood leave her face and her heart started working on overdrive at his murderous expression.

Surely he wouldn't hurt her; would he?

88888

Cedric was livid. The show he just witnessed between his supposed best friend and the Gryffindor Princess made his blood boil and bile rise in his throat. After the Hall emptied of students, he grabbed Wyatt and shoved him to the wall.

"What the Hell was that?" He spat. Wyatt stared back, almost bored.

"What exactly do you mean?" He asked yawning. Scott and Percy, looking alarmed at Cedric's unusual show of temper, grabbed each of his arms and pulled him off of Wyatt.

"Cedric, man, calm down." Scott exclaimed.

"Yeah, Ced, you are overreacting." Percy chided.

Cedric's grey eyes turned almost black.

"I'm overreacting, huh?" He gritted out, grey eyes locked with midnight blue. "Then pray tell me, my _supposed _best friend, what the fuck was that with Granger? Did you or did you not tried to kiss her?"

Wyatt remained calm but couldn't help but wince when Cedric implied he had betrayed him.

"Yes. I did try to kiss her, and if McGonagall hadn't stopped us I probably would have. And if I have another chance and she consents then I will, without a doubt or regret." He said evenly. His tone clearly indicated this wasn't a matter up for discussion. He straightened his robes and tried to leave. Cedric however seemed to have other plans. He stood in front of him dragging their two friends with him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He snarled. Wyatt lifted an eyebrow.

"I. Like. Her." The blond boy spoke slowly, looking all of them in the eye. "And if she'll give me a chance I'll go out with her, and I'll ask her to be my girlfriend. I was too late to ask her to the ball. But you know me, I don't easily give up when I want something." He said with a smirk.

Scott and Percy stared at him like he'd lost it but Cedric... He was looking at him like he didn't know him.

"So this is it, huh? You are turning your back on us for a pathetic Gryffindor." He said calmly. Wyatt's eyes hardened.

"Watch your mouth Ced. You know as well as I do, she's most definitely not pathetic. She is an amazing girl; intelligent, cute and loyal. She is remarkable and doesn't deserve all that crap. You said it yourself, it's your fault she's getting ganged up on because you couldn't take the nerves." Wyatt yelled and now it was his turn to be held back. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to rein in his anger. "I'm not having this conversation with you; not until you calm down and get your head out of your arse! I certainly did not betray you; you cannot possibly ask me to control my heart. I did not crush on her to get you mad and I tried to stay away as long as I could and hoped that these feelings would go away. You know what though? They didn't! And I'm sick and tired of putting your emotions before mine. I like her, hell I may even be in love with her! I don't know but I intent to find out. And if she won't reciprocate my feelings then I'll settle with being her friend. That does not mean I'm betraying you! If you really think that, then you are not worth to be my friend. Or a Hufflepuff for what it's worth." With that he pushed past Scott and didn't stop until he reached the doors. There he stopped and turned slightly.

"If you manage to grow up any time soon come and find me. Then we can talk."

The three boys were left staring after him; Cedric shrugged his friends' restricting hands off of him and stalked out. Scott and Percy left him alone and went to retrieve their bags for their next lesson.

Both Cedric and Wyatt needed time to coll down and think over what had just happened. They had been friends for over ten years and to throw that away because of a simple girl...

Percy shook his head disappointed as he followed Scott. He hoped things returned to normal soon. He was tired of this tense atmosphere; not to mention it wore down Cedric and he needed to be at his best in a few weeks for the second task.

88888

Cedric was half way to the lake when he noticed a lone figure standing near the forest's tree line. He recognised her immediately. Her bushy hair was a dead give away. His confrontation with Wyatt, his best friend since the tender age of six, still fresh his mind fuelled his anger toward her. His rage when he saw them dancing and saw his friend flirting with her; her delicate blush smearing her cheeks, and the despair he felt when he noticed Wyatt leaning forward for a kiss made him stalk to her with fire in his eyes. He reached her in no time at all. A willow tree sheltered her from prying eyes as she stood lost in thought and he smirked; no one would be able to glimpse them from the castle. _Good,_ he thought bitterly, _now we can have that little chat she so politely refused me._

He didn't wait or call out, he just grabbed her and shoved her against the tree; she let out a small whimper of pain and looked at him with her big brown eyes wide, frightened. His heart to ache at her scared expression. His glare hardened at the torrent of conflicting emotions she caused him.

_They're called attraction_, a little voice whispered in his head.

_Shut up!_

"What do you want?" Her voice was small and trembling slightly; she self consciously cleared her throat. His hard gaze travelled all over her soft features and a profound longing to bury his hands in her long, thick tresses as he had done in the champions' tent while he was kissing her choked him.

_Snap out of it Cedric!_

He shook his head and pushed her harder against the tree. She gasped when a small branch poked her side.

"What do I want?" He repeated, his angry eyes belying his calm tone. His grip on her arms tightened. "The chat you denied me when your knights in shining armour saved you from me." His voice was laced with disdain and heavy sarcasm.

"And you couldn't talk to me in the castle? You had to follow me out here like some kind of stalker?" She asked incredulously.

Diggory gritted his teeth and pulled her suddenly closer to him. They were now chest to chest and he could smell the sweet scent of her hair. Peaches. His heart was hammering in his ribcage and he was certain she could hear it. Her porcelain skin tinted red at their proximity and he was sure his own face was flushed. For a moment there he forgot what he wanted to tell her. Their kiss was the only thing occupying his thoughts and he had a very serious debate with himself regarding the pros and cons of another kiss as he intensely watched her mouth. Her whimper brought him abruptly back. While lost in thought his grip unconsciously tighten and was hurting her. He lightened his hands and looked into her eyes.

"I didn't follow you out here; don't think so highly of yourself (her eyes turned cold). I just had a fight with Wyatt (his name made her flinch and he pulled her even closer) and I needed a break. So I came here to think; I guess you had the same idea." She didn't say anything and was now looking at the Black Lake, studiously ignoring his searching eyes. For some reason it annoyed him, her reluctance to meet his stare.

"Well?"

She turned emotionless eyes to him.

"Well what?" She inquired. His hands started to tremble with suppressed fury. The little chit was mocking him!

"Aren't you going to ask me what the fight was about?" He elaborated angrily.

"I don't really care. Although I have no doubt you will tell me even if I didn't ask." She spat back at him.

"You are right as always." His eyes were pieces of ice."We fought because of you-"

"Of course!" She cut him off and pushed him away. "Are you going to blame me for this too?"

"It is your fault!" He yelled.

"How in the name of Merlin it's my fault?" She demanded.

"You seduced him!" Diggory screamed.

"WHAT?" She looked at him like he was deranged. "Are you mental? I didn't even know his bloody name until he approached me in the library a few days ago! I have only spoken to him twice in my life! The second being today! How on earth did I seduce him when I didn't even know him?"

"Then why does he think he's bloody in love with you?" He asked clearly confused. He had thought the two of them were flirting behind his back for longer.

"Don't ask me! He approached me, not I. We had a short chat before I left the library. And today he just asked me to the ball out of the blue and told me he likes me. How is this _my_ fault? Since that terrible article came out I haven't come close to a Hufflepuff outside the classroom. And I especially avoid you and your friends!"

"What the fuck is he thinking?" Cedric murmured no longer looking at her. His hands dropped off of her arms and she immediately took a step back. "Wyatt is not like this, he wouldn't risk his friendships for a girl." He looked at her again and his eyes reflected his heart ache. "He must really like you."

88888

Hermione was shocked by the pain she saw in his eyes and heard in his words. It was like a knife had pierced his heart or something. Slowly he ran a hand through his messy hair and gazed thoughtfully at the simmering lake. He seemed lost.

_Why is this hurting so much?_ He asked himself. _If he likes her then that's good. Wyatt never even __entertained the __thought __of__ a stable, long term relationship. T__his i__s good for him. __It means he's__ maturing. _

Slowly he turned to rest his eyes on the young girl beside him. She was looking at him with sympathy and he almost laughed out loud. She really was a sucker for the tortured souls wasn't she? If she thought someone was hurting she wouldn't pause to consider if it was her worst enemy, first she would help and then reprimanded him/her for their stupidity or expressed her hatred... but after she made sure they were okay. Even him, who had caused her so much trouble, she pitied.

That was enough of a reason for anyone to fall for her.

And with an agonising stab to his heart, Cedric realised he was already lost to her.

All these crazy feelings, his unprovoked anger, his jealously (for now he recognised he was jealous) every time he saw her with the Bulgarian champion or with any other male were finally explained to him.

He, Cedric Amos Diggory, had fallen hard (head over heels to be precise) for Hermione Granger and he wasn't sure he could recover any time soon. And the worst part wasn't the fact she disliked him greatly (Granger was incapable of hatred) or that her best friend was his rival or even that she had humiliated him.

No, all of those were just minor obstacles; obstacles he could get through easily enough.

She disliked him? He could sacrifice his pride, admit publicly what an arse he was and apologize to her. She would forgive him in a heartbeat.

Harry was his rival? Befriend him (he was after all a good kid) and maybe help him with this god forsaken tournament. She'll adore him.

She had humiliated him? Be a man, get over his shame and congratulate her on a job well done at kicking his butt. Easy.

But what was truly a problem, he couldn't solve like that.

The fact was, is and would be that his childhood friend, who had never looked at a girl for more than a shag, actually liked her enough to consider a serious relationship. He cared for her enough not to give a damn what everyone else thought.

Cedric painfully realized he was in love with the bossy know-it-all Gryffindor, and probably had been since their first meeting in the World Cup where she oh so politely called him an air head. How in the world, hadn't he realised the extend of his feelings for her?

Even though he knew her for the expanse of half an hour, he could still recall how amused and enthralled he was with the stubborn, proud Gryffindor.

_Flashback_

_Right after he jumped off of the tree and landed splendidly on his own two feet, the short brunette accompanying the Weasleys looked at him disapprovingly, and although she thought he wasn't listening she turned and answered the Weasley girl's question about "what did she think of Cedric". Her answer: "An air head who thinks it's funny to jump off of trees. That's not courageous, it's just plain stupid!" _

_He couldn't help a__n amused smile__ when he heard that. He was used to __admiration and wide eyed stares or adoration from girls but this girl was evidently different__. _

_He peeked at her from the corner of his eye, expecting to __find her __star__ing__ at him like the red head __girl __was. Instead __he saw her__ talking animatedly with __the twins__ about the __W__orld __C__up; __she__ didn't even spare a glance in his direction. _

_He smiled._

_When they all reached the port-key, Potter and the younger Weasley boy stood on either side of her, effectively blocking him from starting a conversation with the intriguing brunette. _

_As expected only he, his dad and Mr. Weasley landed on their feet. The rest of the lot arrived in their destination sprawled on the ground moaning and cursing._

_"I think I'm going to be sick!" Someone said. After helping Potter stand, he walked toward her but before he could offer her his hand she lifted herself up and started dusting her jeans off, muttering about cars._

_"Are you okay?" He asked smoothly, using the voice that had girls drooling in mere seconds. She lifted her big, doe like eyes and stared at him with confusion, as if unsure if he was talking to her._

_"Yes, I'm fine, thanks." She answered curtly and turned to the Weasley girl, once again ignoring him. He smirked and came behind her._

_"I'm sorry, I'm awfully rude. I'm Cedric, Cedric Diggory!" He cheerfully said and extended his hand to shake hers. She obviously was annoyed with his constant badgering and she didn't do a good job at hiding it. She turned to him, her left eye twitching and her mouth set in a firm line that vaguely reminded him of McGonagall. She contemplated him for a few seconds and after the Weasley girl pinched her (discreetly she thought) backside she plastered a smile on her face which screamed fake._

_"Hermione Granger." She said and reached for his hand._

_He was having the time of his life teasing her, and since the others were still preoccupied he decided to have a little fun. He gripped her small hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed her knuckles and held firmly when she tried to retrieve it. His eyes were partially covered by his long honey bangs when he lifted his face to watch her with his lips hovering over her milky skin. If he had done that to any other girl, by now they would have been a trembling stuttering mess. Granger on the other hand was looking at him like he was stupid. She was not even blushing! She was tapping her foot impatiently and tried to get her hand back twice._

_"I'm quite happy to meet you; I have heard quite a lot about you and your extraordinary intelligence." He almost purred. The red head beside her was as red as her hair and she was checking if anyone was watching them._

_"That's nice I guess, but can I have my hand back? I kind __of__ need it." __S__he demanded lifting an eyebrow. He released it and she snatched it back immediately. She scanned him from head to toe. "I have heard a lot about you __too,__ Diggory."_

_He flinched when he thought what she meant and noticed her smirk. The little minx was teasing him back!_

_"Oh?" He replied, his eyes twinkling._

_"Hmm..." She responded. He smiled at her antics._

_"And what have you heard?" He asked._

_"You are supposed to be quite intelligent." __S__he elaborated._

_"And what do you think of that?" He asked cheekily. Her smirk widened and he felt his heart flutter._

_"Well..." __S__he drawled. "I believed them. __Until today that is.__ Your little stunt back there just prove that you, as most boys your age, have the maturity of a five year old and your pathetic little attempt to embarrass me just proves it f__a__rther." At this point both his and the ginger head girl'__s__ jaw w__as__ on the floor or more correctly the grass. His father and Mr. Weasley called them and she turned __away__. She gave him a pleased look and with a__n__: "Excuse us but we must hurry!" left him standing there. _

_After he found his voice he barked out a laugh and followed them, highly intrigued._

_Unfortunately they had to part. She didn't look back, not even when he called a high pitched: "Bye!"_

_End of Flashback_

And here he was facing her once again. Only this time there was no playful banter; he knew what his feelings meant. But he also knew what Wyatt felt for the girl before him..

"Urm... Diggory? Are you okay? You seem a little pale all of a sudden." Granger's soft hand touched his arm and he inwardly sighed. He watched her face, full of genuine concern, and he had the strongest urge to kiss her. To taste her heavenly lips again, just one last time. But he knew better... he knew that if he kissed her again he wouldn't stop... he would forget all about his friend and pursue her until he was sure she was his and his alone. But he couldn't do that to Wyatt. She may have feelings for him, too! Wyatt said that she refused to go to the ball with him though.

"Why... Why did you refuse him?" His voice was hoarse, broken. She seemed anxious. _She's probably thinking I'm about to have a seizure or something,_ he thought vehemently.

"I have already a date." She spoke slowly as if she was afraid he might snap. She was probably right. He raised his head to stare at her eyes. Her lovely, lovely pools of amber had turned dark chocolate with concern.

"You do? Didn't you say no cause he's my mate?" He asked dazed. That seemed the wrong thing to say.

"Oh honestly, is the fact that someone asked me so far-fetched? I assure you Diggory, I don't make decisions about my life based on prejudices and personal vendettas! If I hadn't a date and was interested in him I would have said yes no matter who his friends were!" She declared heatedly and he sniggered.

_If only... __If only__ you knew how I feel right now. How my heart is breaking slowly with just the thought of anyone else touching you, holding you... kissing you... __Oh Granger, if only._

She glared at him and he composed himself. His eyes and stance didn't betray his eternal turmoil.

"No, it's not so shocking. However..." He lifted a hand to stop her when she tried to speak up. "Wyatt is my best mate. He was there for most of my life and I want him to be happy even if..." _even if I'm going to rip my own heart out for his happiness_, he finished the thought in his mind. He cleared his throat and continued. "I think Wyatt really likes you... Why don't you give him a chance?"

Hermione sighed and rubbed her face tiredly. _Are all the Hufflepuff's that stupid or just his gang?_ She thought exasperated.

"I can't give him a chance for a number of reasons, Cedric!" She yelled. Cedric's heart beat accelerated when she spoke his first name but he ignored it. He must act like she meant nothing to him. And maybe one day he would convince himself.

"What reasons?" He demanded. "He's a good guy, great student and according to the girls, quite good looking! Why won't you give him a damn chance?"

"What are you now? His lawyer?" She snapped. "I don't have to tell you anything, Diggory! In fact I don't have to tell him anything either!"

He advanced at her and had her pinned to the tree once more, glaring down at her. Her chest brushed his as she heaved and he almost started at the feel of her against him. _Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea..._

"Yes, you do!" He whispered as he fought for control. "He's my best mate and I'm not letting you go until you give me a good enough reason about your stubborn refusal to give him a bloody chance!"

"Are you serious?" She looked in his eyes. Yes, he most certainly was. She sighed and pushed him back. He allowed her to move a little but he kept her eyes. "Oh alright!" She gave up.

"I don't like him like that for starters," she begun and when he tried to speak she shushed him. "Let me speak will you? I know that if I get to know him I might like him but..."

"But what?" His heart was in his throat and he couldn't breathe properly. _If she doesn't like him them it won't be a betrayal. Not now of course but in a few months, maybe next year... I can wait._

"I think I like someone else." She murmured and he felt his blood ran cold.

"Who?" He whispered but he knew she wouldn't answer him. Why should she after all?

"I'm sorry but that's none of your business. Now, are those good enough reasons?"

"Yes, they are." He nodded but wasn't really listening.

"I think I'll go now... I'm _so_ going to be late." She said and with a hesitant nod in his direction left him.

He watched her go with a sad, desperate face and once again turned to the lake.

Her reluctance to answer was telling. With a shake of his head, Cedric cursed softly.

How could he forget about the man Granger spend all her time with? Cedric had seen them more than once, he had seen the way Krum looked at her and her reactions to his advances.

Obviously there was something going on there.

Or the rumours were true and she and Potter were an item? Granger had always been affectionate with her two best friends, especially Potter, but whose to say it hadn't progress to more?

_Well isn't this nice? _His mind mocked him, deepening his wound. _You finally fell in love for the very first time __in your life__ and who is the girl your heart chose? Your rival's best friend, the girl you have yelled at and humiliate__d__, the girl your best friend is crushing on for the first time as well. Well done! You successfully set your heart up for the worst pain imaginable! Isn't ironic? Don't you think?_

"Yeah," he grumbled running his hand through his soft locks. "I really do think so."

**A/N: **I have a one shot posted, titled _**Airhead**_, about Cedric and Hermione's first meeting before the World Cup. Check it out if you want.


End file.
